Mystic Girls
by petrovascurls
Summary: Inspired by MEAN GIRLS. AU; everyone is human. Contains all the characters we know and love! Just because they are human does not mean that there are no mysteries to solve. Everyone seems to have a dark secret in Mystic Falls...can The Mikaelsons keep the truth from the town and can the girls find happiness and love amongst such angst?
1. You go, Glen Coco!

**A/N: This is AU. None of them have powers, they are all human. Inspired by Mean Girls.**

* * *

Mystic Falls High  
Wednesday

Mr Tanner pinched the bridge of his nose before entering the gym. He supposed every teacher had to teach sex education at _some_ point, however that didn't make it any easier. Tanner was positive at least half of the students in his class had lost their virginity already anyways. A lot of what he was about to say would be falling on dead ears. He opened the door and shouted loudly at the gathering of students, who were throwing around a basketball and generally being unnecessarily boisterous. They were sitting on the benches facing a large portable whiteboard. The class gradually quietened and they all sat in anticipation, waiting to see how one of their most hated teachers would handle the topic. Many were cringing already and he hadn't even started yet.

Elena Gilbert sat next to Stefan Salvatore uncomfortably as they, along with the rest of the class, was forced to endure sex education taught by Mr Tanner. Sure, there was something very satisfying about seeing perhaps the most despised teacher in school squirm in embarrassment from having to teach a group of largely sexually active teenagers about abstinence - but it was also extremely awkward. Of course many students tried to relieve the awkwardness by making obvious crude comments at first, but typically Tanner immediately issued detentions to anyone who spoke "out of line", as he put it.

"Don't have sex," Mr Tanner said for what seemed like the hundredth time, "because you will get pregnant, and die."

"Obviously not; I'm not pregnant or dead," Elena whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Stefan. Stefan smirked as he held back a laugh and winked at his girlfriend.

"Am I interrupting, Miss Gilbert?" Tanner's voice quipped at her. Elena looked up in embarrassment, her doe-brown eyes making her look very much like a deer caught in headlights. She shook her head ashamedly. "Would you care to enlighten what's so important that you had to ignore my teachings with the rest of us?"

It took all of Stefan's determination not to get up and punch the guy square in the face. What kind of an ass gets kicks out of embarrassing kids?

"Um…I'd rather not, sir," Elena said quietly.

"Then I suggest you keep quiet," Mr Tanner replied condescendingly.

When Tanner finally looked away from Elena she rolled her eyes. God she hated that man. She looked over at one of her best friends, Bonnie Bennett, who she knew hated Tanner just as much as herself.

Naturally Bonnie sensed Elena's gaze, caught her eye, and smiled back with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Bonnie was not in the best of moods. With Christmas looming she wasn't sure whether her Dad would be home or away and she wasn't looking forward to spending another Christmas alone again. To make matters worse, Christmas at school meant only one thing: candy cane gram season. It was all good fun but Bonnie thought the whole thing was absolutely ridiculous.

Well…truthfully she was bitter. As petty as it seemed, she wouldn't be able to help but feel extremely mortified if she didn't get at least one gram. You could bet your life that Elena and Caroline were going to get at least one or two. She _was_ relying on Jeremy to send her a candy cane to salvage what was left of her slowly depleting social status but of course that relationship abruptly ended. '_When he cheated on me with that emo whore, Anna – in the toilets, of all places!' _she thought, still seething about the whole thing.

The whole class was knew at some point Mr Saltzman was going to come waltzing in, dressed in a Santa Claus costume, handing out annual candy cane grams from secret – or not so secret admirers. Bonnie was a little embarrassed for Alaric, but he seemed to enjoy it – probably because it got him out of teaching a few lessons.

Everyone continued to sit idly, trying to phase out whatever Tanner was still ranting on about. Finally, saving them from their discomfort, Alaric opened the classroom door with a loud '_Ho ho ho_!'

"Candy cane grams!" he announced, enthusiastically as always.

"OK, hurry up," Mr Tanner waved a defeated hand at him, sat down on a bench and shamelessly allowed himself to be entertained by the superficial show, relieved to have a break from teaching such an awkward subject.

"Alright...uh," Alaric took out the first gram, squinting at the name on the tag, "Stefan Salvatore, one for you," he passed the candy cane to Stefan who made googoo eyes at Elena. Alaric took out another three candy canes, "Caroline Forbes, three for you…"

Bonnie just stopped herself from rolling her eyes by the skin of her teeth. _Of course. _Everyone in the room knew who those were off straight away: Tyler and Matt. The third was probably from Klaus, who had finshed school a couple years back but Bonnie supposed he had enough influence in Mystic Falls to be able to slip a gram in for the girl he fancied. Lucky Caroline had some of the hottest guys in town chasing after her… but of course why wouldn't she? Head of the cheerleading squad, Miss Mystic Falls…everyone still loved her since she was a nice person but it was kinda hard to not be envious of the girl.

"Glen Coco?" Alaric asked the room. A boy in front of Caroline raised his hand nonchalantly and Alaric threw a few canes at him, "four for you Glen Coco! You go Glen Coco! And…Elena Gilbert, one for you," Alaric handed Elena her candy cane which was obviously off Stefan and she squealed quietly. Alaric was now standing next to Bonnie, who sat up slightly and leant over to try and read the names on the list.

"And one for Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie nearly fell out of her seat in shock. _What? _She took the candy cane from Alaric - Mr Saltzman's - proffered hand tentatively, a wave of new emotions bubbling in her gut. Glee, relief, flattery…curiosity. Who on earth had sent her the gram?

"And none for Rebekah Mikaelson, bye."

Bonnie turned over the label on the gram eagerly as Alaric left the gym promptly and Mr Tanner reluctantly stood to resume teaching.

_I know I don't attend MFH but being buddies with Ric has its perks… Happy Christmas, Judgey._

_D.S. x_

Bonnie's eyes bugged at the neat slanted handwriting. _Damon-effing-SALVATORE _had sent her a candy cane gram. Older danger guy Damon. What the…? Bonnie had to stop herself from laughing in disbelief at the paper. She allowed herself to be happy for all of thirty seconds before reprimanding her mind back into reality. '_Damon likes Elena.' _she reminded herself, shaking her head.

"Seriously, I can't believe I didn't get a gram."

Bonnie turned slightly to look in the direction the arrogant voice had come from. She wasn't surprised to see it was Kol. She rolled her eyes as he noticed her looking at him and he winked. Admittedly, she was a little surprised that he didn't get at least one gram. He was pretty darn good looking (kinda like everyone else in town). She'd never let him know she thought that though – not that he didn't know it already. Kol was too confident for his own good.

"So why didn't you send me a gram Bonnie?" he asked her with a knowing smile.

"You didn't send me one," she pointed out.

Kol opened his mouth to reply with something cheeky no doubt but he was interrupted by the ever persistent Mr Tanner. "Mr Mikaelson, can you tell me what I just said?"

If looks could kill Tanner would be out cold on the floor with the glare Kol shot at him.

"No? I thought not," Tanner said, clearing his throat.

The class sat in uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the lesson until the merciful bell finally rang for lunch. Bonnie slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the exit of the gym with the rest of the class.

"Do you _want_ me to send you a gram?" a suggestive voice asked.

Bonnie jumped; she hadn't noticed Kol sneak up beside her. He was standing quite close. Perhaps a little too close.

"You can do whatever you want, Kol," she said indifferently.

"Can I?" he winked.

Dammit. She had _not _meant it to sound like _that. _But of course Kol could turn anything into an innuendo.

"Um…"

Kol grinned happily as he watched her squirm and her cheeks tint. Better put the girl out of her misery. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm joking," he laughed.

They parted ways as they reached the cafeteria to sit at their designated tables. Bonnie sat down cheerfully next to Elena, her mood having been brightened by her curious gram.

"So who was it off?" Elena asked.

Oh. This could be awkward.

Bonnie hesitated before deciding to tell her friend the truth. She knew Elena loved Stefan but you had to be an idiot to not notice _something _was going on between the brunette and the elder Salvatore. "Um…Damon."

Elena frowned, "Huh. That's weird."

"I know," Bonnie agreed quickly.

"I mean, because he doesn't go to school – I wasn't saying he was out of your league or anything," Elena added hastily.

Bonnie nodded compliantly, hoping she hadn't gotten Damon into trouble. She was thankful when she saw her blonde best friend approaching to relieve the tension.

Caroline made her way over to Elena and Bonnie who were sitting at their table in the middle of Mystic Falls High's cafeteria. She was about to lower her tray to the table when a scowl from Elena made her back away.

"What are you doing, Caroline?" Elena asked, looking the confused blonde up and down as if she had two heads.

"What?" Caroline questioned.

"It's Wednesday…we wear pink on Wednesdays…" Elena said slowly, looking Caroline's attire up and down. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"So?" Caroline laughed, not understanding why her best friend was being so uptight.

"You can't sit with us," Elena deadpanned.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What? Come on Lena, those rules aren't real."

"Uh, yeah they are, Care."

"Well, where am I supposed to sit?" Caroline asked, the annoyance in her tone obvious.

"Not our problem," Elena smiled briefly and then continued to tuck into her salad. Caroline huffed in disbelief, and turned her attention to Bonnie.

Bonnie ducked her head in shame. Caroline's face blatantly read, _"Back me up, bitch!"_

Bonnie took a deep breath, "I think we should just let her sit down, Elena."

Elena looked from one best friend to the other before finally caving. "Fine, fine, whatever. I guess they didn't count when I wore jeans on Friday either."

Caroline smiled in victory and set herself opposite from Bonnie with an appreciative smile.

"So, Caroline," Bonnie began with a mischievous smile, "what are you going to do with _three _candy cane grams?"

Caroline lifted a hand to her forehead and feigned swooning to which Elena and Bonnie burst out in giggles.

"It's weird how both Klaus and Damon sent grams even though they don't go here…" Elena speculated.

"Damon, yes. Klaus, not so much." Caroline said.

"Why no to Klaus?" Bonnie quipped defensively.

Caroline bit a smile back.

Elena and Bonnie raised their eyebrows. "Caroline?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I may have led Klaus on a little bit…" Caroline distracted herself by playing with the wrapper her sandwich had come in. Bonnie and Elena were both poised over the table gagging for her to elaborate. "I…slept with him."

"YOU WHAT?" they shrieked. Several people on tables around them turned their heads.

"Shhh!" Caroline hissed.

Bonnie stared at her friend, jaw hanging. "What the-"

"Don't judge, please, Bonnie. It just happened, okay?"

"You just happened to cheat on Tyler?"

Bonnie watched a wounded expression flash over Caroline's face. "I'd like to see you resist Klaus' charms," she sniffed.

Bonnie snorted. "Easy."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "really, wanna bet?"

"Caroline, he's like the biggest badass in town." Some girls found that attractive – Bonnie didn't.

"The hottest, richest, badass in town," Caroline winked.

Bonnie caved and laughed, "You are unbelievable!" she chuckled.

"Speaking of sleeping with people…" Elena paused. "Have you done the dirty deed yet, Bon?"

Bonnie pouted. "Nope. Virgin and proud!"

"Yeah, right," Caroline laughed. "Just admit it, Bonnie, you want to lose it. Bad."

"No I don't!" she protested, "I have class!"

Both Caroline and Elena gaped.

"Ouch, Bon," Elena mumbled.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"It's cool," Caroline smiled sarcastically, "you'll lose it soon enough and then you'll be just as cheap as the rest of us."

Caroline and Elena promptly left the table. Bonnie sighed and let her head fall into her hands. Sometimes she had a bad case of foot in mouth. _Think before you speak, Bon _she cursed herself.

"What's up, Bonnie?" she heard a British accent ask her. She looked up to see Kol. Again. Does the guy never get lost? When she didn't reply Kol took the liberty of inviting himself to sit at the table with her. Bonnie almost laughed at his cheeky charm. "Come on, darling."

"You really don't want to know," she half-laughed.

"Try me," he said playfully.

She sighed. "I'm a virgin; my friends aren't; I accidentally inadvertently called them easy." _Ha, take that!_

Kol's face went blank and he leaned back uncomfortably. "Oookaaay…I'm not really an expert in that field."

Bonnie flashed a sardonic smile. "Thought not."

"I can help you with your virgin problem though," Kol grinned, his eyebrows dancing.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "If you're trying to charm me it's not working."

"Yes, I hear my brother's much better than me in that department."

Bonnie's eyes bugged. "You were listening to that? Rude!"

"Darling, you girls weren't exactly speaking quietly."

"Still…" she murmured.

"Seriously though…do you want to…go out with me sometime?" Kol asked slowly, as if he were dealing with a rattlesnake.

Jeez, he's persistent isn't he?

Bonnie was about to turn him down but then she thought better of it. Why not? "Uh…sure," she smiled.

Kol blinked. Well, that was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. "Great," he grinned. "What's your number?"

They swapped numbers and stood from the table.

"Thanks. See you Friday night, Bonnie…" he grinned, looking her none-too-subtly up and down, drinking in her figure, before turning to leave.

Bonnie gulped as she watched Kol leave the cafeteria. She was sure she'd come to regret this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I couldn't help but put a reference to the infamous Glen Coco in there ;D I tried to mix up a few of my favourite scences from Mean Girls into this chapter without it being too hectic :) Review your favourite parts of the movie and I could write them in at some point if I carry this on? But please review anyways, I'd like to know if people liked my wacky idea :) I know Elena seems a little bit Katherine-ish cos she's being mean but...since Elena is like the main girl in TVD I decided to sorta channel her as Regina so I had to make her at least a little bit of a bitch lol. I know it's kinda randomish, but it just came to me and I wanted to get it down. I don't have a Beta so sorry if there were mistakes. xxx**


	2. She met John Stamos on a plane

**A/N: So I decided to finally continue this, yay! Massive THANK YOU to** _Jolie Monster, Zoey24, ThoughtsxStories, red, __randomlittleme _**who reviewed the first chapter along with a couple 'Guests' too, I really appreciate it so thanks a lot :) Thanks to the few people who added this to favs/alerts as well :D**

* * *

Mystic Falls High  
approx 2-3 hours later

Bonnie rushed out of the entrance of the school after the bell sounded for the end of the day. She looked around, squinting from the bright afternoon sunshine, scoping the area for her two best friends. Caroline was nowhere to be seen but she spotted Elena and Stefan kissing by Stefan's car and made her way over to them quickly. Thankfully she had made up with her two best friends for her slip up at lunch in 4th Period. When she was close enough she tapped Elena on the shoulder. The beautiful queen bee turned and smiled at her friend. "Hey Bon, what's up?"

"Are we doing anything after school today?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh…well, actually, I was just going to go round to Stefan's house," Elena replied apologetically. However she was surprised to see that instead of looking disappointed, her friend's face lit up.

"Actually, that's perfect," Bonnie beamed, "I want to talk to Damon about that gram thing, so if you're heading down there do you think I could get a ride?"

Elena's eyes narrowed. She didn't know exactly how she felt about Damon but all she knew was that she didn't want Bonnie anywhere near him…Bonnie was an attractive girl after all. She was about to make up some excuse when her boyfriend started running his mouth.

"Yeah sure Bonni-_OW?!"_

"Oopsie! Sorry sweetie," Elena cooed innocently for 'accidentally' stomping her heel on Stefan's foot. "Actually we were thinking of going to The Grill first, sorry Bonnie," she smiled.

"We were?" Stefan asked, rubbing his foot. Elena turned and shot him daggers. "Oh, yeah, we are…sorry Bon," he said hastily.

Bonnie frowned. "Oh…okay." She watched Stefan shake his foot in pain. "Well then, can I get a lift to The Grill?"

Elena bit the inside of her cheek and refrained from rolling her eyes. "Sure."

They all hopped inside Stefan's car and he sped off in the direction of The Grill. Bonnie hadn't missed the fact that Elena had probably just broken Stefan's big toe and was smart enough to know it was because Elena didn't want her to talk to Damon. No matter, she thought, and whipped out her phone from the back seat.

'_**Where r u?'  
**_**Sent 15:36**

It was simple enough and didn't make her sound too much like a desperate high school girl. She scrolled down to Damon's name and pressed send. She kept her phone held tightly in her hands and stared at the screen anxiously awaiting his reply – which didn't take long.

**Received: 15:38  
****Damon –  
**'_**With Mayor Lockwood ;) why?'**_

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon was an influential member of The Council and she was adamant it wasn't because he was good at politics. Everyone knew Carol Lockwood just wanted to get in his pants. But who could blame her really?

'_**So ur the Lockwood mansion? Want 2 talk 2 u.'  
**_**Sent 15:39**

No sooner had she pressed the send button her phone buzzed from his reply.

**Received: 15:39  
****Damon –  
**'_**Nah we're in a booth the grill. Really? Ooh what about? ;)'**_

'_**Oh, im headed 2 the grill now with Elena and Stef. Enough of the wink faces u creep. Lol and I think u know what about.'  
**_**Sent 15:40**

"Who are you texting, Bon?" Elena asked from the passenger seat in front of her.

Bonnie blinked. "…oh, just Caroline. I wondered where she went," she smiled. A little white lie never hurt anyone, right? She looked down at her phone again to see Damon had texted back.

**Received: 15:38  
****Damon –  
**'_**Oi, watch it cheeky. OK I guess I'll see u in a bit then Bonbon.'**_

Bonnie smiled at the cute nickname he used. It wasn't a long drive and soon enough Stefan was parked and they were entering their favourite social spot in town; Elena and Stefan hand-in-hand with Bonnie following closely behind them. Bonnie scanned the room quickly for Damon and spotted him almost immediately. She saw him notice his brother with Elena first and the look of disappointment on his face. Yep, there was definitely_ something_ going on there. She watched his striking eyes finally move to her and she smiled at him. He winked. She raised an eyebrow and mouthed '_Creep!' _at him. She watched him hold back a laugh and then he returned his attention to Carol who was sitting opposite him.

"Hey Bonnie!"

Bonnie blinked out of her reverie. It was just too easy to get lost gazing at Damon's perfect face. She turned to regard who it was speaking to her and saw Matt. "Hey Matt!" she grinned, pulling him tightly into a hug, "You're working now? Straight after school?!" she asked, surprised. She knew Matt worked a lot to keep up with bills but this was on another level. School had only just finished!

"Yeah, well, I just got given an early shift today, I guess. I'm not one to complain," he smiled.

"Well don't work too hard, okay?"

"Yeah yeah," Matt grinned, rolling his eyes. He went to clean a table and Bonnie was left standing there like a lemon. She didn't want to go over to Stefan and Elena's table and be a third wheel but she was beginning to look like an idiot. Thankfully, Carol chose this moment to end the "meeting" with Damon and leave the restaurant. Damon remained seated at the table but signalled to Bonnie to come and join him. She gratefully approached the table and sat down quickly, not missing the fact that Elena was watching her every move out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Did you have fun with The Mayor?" she asked in a not-too-subtle suggestive tone.

Damon eyed her speculatively. "Yes. We had a very professional conversation about the community."

"Riiigghhht," Bonnie slurred the word sarcastically. She reached into her bag to take out the candy cane gram he had sent her – she wasn't one to beat about the bush. She set it down in the middle of the table and looked from him to the candy cane pointedly. When Damon didn't address her wordless enquiry she was finally forced to ask, "Why?"

"Why not?" he answered mysteriously, wiggling his eyebrows. Oh, so he was in one of _those _moods.

"Come on Damon! Tell me! Did you do it to piss off Elena?"

Damon frowned at her last accusation. "You know, not everything revolves around Elena."

"Are you kidding? Yes it does. She is flawless. She met John Stamos on a plane and he told her she was pretty," she laughed, "I know you like her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said arrogantly, "she's going out with my brother. Plus I don't chase after high school girls."

Bonnie nearly laughed right in his face since his track record suggested otherwise. "No, you go after the cougars like Carol Lockwood, right?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, but there was a playful smile on his lips.

"If you don't chase high school girls then why did you send me the gram?" she asked again.

Damon sucked his teeth. So they were back to square one…he knew she'd make him regret sending that damned gram.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to do something nice for you?" he asked shortly. He watched her open her mouth and then close it again. Bonnie Bennett is speechless? That's a first! Damon chuckled inwardly.

"Yes," she finally said lamely.

Damon sighed dramatically. "Look, I was at high school back in the day and I know about the whole gram situation…I figured since you're not with the Gilbert boy anymore you could do with some cheering up."

Bonnie tried her absolute hardest not to smile but she couldn't help the shit-eating grin that grew on her face as Damon explained himself. Maybe he isn't a _complete _ass…

"Well…thanks," Bonnie began, contemplating whether she should speak her next thought. Fuck it: "it made my day," she admitted.

Damon's eyebrows flew up to somewhere around his hairline and a cocky smirk spread across his face. "You're very welcome Bonnie."

She smiled back at him somewhat nervously – this was the longest conversation she'd ever had with him one-on-one. She usually left it to Elena to talk to the hot older guys whilst she played the role of wing woman. She watched an expression cross Damon's face that was gone again too quick for her to identify. He opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped himself. Then that unrecognisable look was back again and he finally spoke. "Can I buy you a drink?"

_First Kol and now Damon? I am on fire today… _Bonnie thought. Well, who was she to turn Damon Salvatore down? She nodded enthusiastically and then inwardly scolded herself for probably looking too excited about it, remembering boys tended to like 'hard to get' girls. Damon didn't seem to mind though, as he gave her a small nod and got up to go to the bar. Bonnie sat back in her seat and let out a breath. Her heart was beating a little faster than she'd like to admit…

"Bonnie?"

Oh shit – she knew that voice anywhere. She looked up apprehensively…this could get awkward.

"Hey, Kol."

Oh God, he looked so happy to see her it hurt a little.

"Are you here alone or…?"

She blinked and her eyes darted to Damon who was picking up their drinks and would be back any second. "I'm here with a friend."

Kol smiled and nodded, then his eyes shifted from her to the table and frown graced his face. Bonnie looked down to see what he was looking at and saw the candy cane gram, which was still resting innocently in the middle of the table where she'd placed it earlier.

"Here's your drink." Oh crap, Damon's back. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

Bonnie scowled at Damon – she knew he knew full well who Kol was. The Mikaelson's were rich and very well known in The Falls.

"Kol Mikaelson," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…Klaus' little brother, right?" Damon asked dryly. It was common knowledge that Klaus and Damon weren't the best of friends. Bonnie cringed.

"Yeah," Kol replied cheerfully. He was either oblivious to Damon's cold disposition or he was trying to wind him up. Probably the latter. "Damon Salvatore, right? You went out with my sister didn't you? Rebekah? You know she's in high school too?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she shrunk into her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible. Damon's eyes narrowed and his jaw set. "Your point?" he asked icily.

"Well, Rebekah…Elena…Caroline..._Bonnie_... I'm beginning to see a trend here, aren't you?"

Damon rose out of his chair abruptly causing the table to shake a little. Bonnie quickly stood up too and put herself in between the two men – or should she say _boys _– as they stared at each other furiously. People were beginning to turn their heads and whisper, including Stefan and Elena.

"Sit down, Damon," she ordered. Damon bore into her with his intense methane flamed blue eyes and it took everything in her to not listen to her inner-scared-child but she stood her ground. After a moment his eyes finally softened and he sat down slowly. Bonnie let out a breath and blinked quickly several times and then turned to Kol, who had an odd cross between a smirk and a glower on his face.

"Kol." Her voice came out more soft and pleading when she'd been hoping for stern and badass but it caught his attention either way. He looked like he wanted to say something to her but instead he just let out a sigh and left wordlessly for the pool table, where Bonnie just now noticed Klaus and Tyler were playing. She suddenly remembered about what had happened between Klaus and Caroline and thought the British bad boy had some audacity to be hanging out with Tyler so casually like he wasn't sleeping with the guy's girlfriend. She huffed and sat down and took a big swig of the beer Damon had bought for her.

"You do know I'm underage, right?"

Damon scoffed. "Honey, I'm on The Council. I got it covered…but you know, don't go waving it around or anything."

Bonnie let out a laugh; he was unbelievable. She noticed the gram in the middle of the table again and reached out for it quickly and put it back into her bag. No need to leave it there and rub it in Kol's face. Damon noticed and cut her a judging look.

"Kol Mikaelson? Really?" he deadpanned.

Bonnie shrugged, "no one else has shown an interest. He's nice"

Damon shrugged back at her. "You could do better," he said shortly.

"You're kidding right? He's hot!" Bonnie laughed.

"I bet he didn't send you a gram though," Damon joked, taking a sip of his beer. Bonnie watched him grimace and laughed, understanding he preferred whiskey.

"No, he didn't send me a gram," she admitted, "but we're gonna hang out on Friday."

Damon raised his eyebrows and looked at Bonnie directly with his piercing blue eyes. "Hot date?"

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly. There was a clip to Damon's tone that she chose to ignore.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know yet…we still need to sort that out."

Damon's lips twitched in disapproval. "Come on, Bonnie, he's a dick."

"No he's not," Bonnie snapped, "you don't know him."

"I know enough," he retorted.

"Really? Not a moment ago you _apparently_ didn't know his name..."

An awkward silence wavered in the air.

"Why do you care?" she asked tentatively.

Damon pinned her with those eyes again and she held her breath. "You're my friend," he finally said.

Bonnie pushed away that irrational feeling of disappointment and smiled at him. Why did she feel like she had to explain herself?

"It's only a first date – if that. He might not even like me like in that way…"

"He _likes _you Bon," Damon laughed knowingly, "it's obvious; from the way he was acting."

"What about the way _you_ were acting?" Bonnie pressed.

Damon shrugged, "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect your ego more like," she teased. Damon put up his hands, feigning an apologetic surrender.

"Damon?"

The two of them looked up to see Liz Forbes in her uniform with a serious look on her face. Damon sat up a little straighter in his seat and Bonnie leaned forward slightly over the table to try and hide her beer. Thankfully The Sherriff hadn't appeared to have noticed.

"What's up Liz?" Damon asked. He was one of the few people in The Falls who was close enough to Liz to not have to address her as 'Sherriff' or 'Ms Forbes'. Come to think of it, Damon was pretty close-knit with anyone of any importance in town.

"I need to speak with you privately about…" Liz's eyes flashed from Damon to Bonnie and back and lowered her voice, _"…the recent case."_

Bonnie took this as her cue to leave and excused herself from the table. She said goodbye to Damon and he looked at her apologetically but she understood he was a busy guy. Actually, the fact that Damon was so powerful in Mystic Falls made him even more attractive…wait – what? Bonnie shook herself from the ridiculous thought hastily. She thought about going home but then realised she'd have to walk since Stefan had drove. It wasn't exactly a short walk and had started raining outside. She heard the boys laughing over at the pool table and decided she may as well join them. If she stuck around long enough one of them was _sure_ to offer to drive her home…and she'd bet a month's worth of allowance it'd be Kol.

"Hey guys," she grinned as she bounded over to the pool table. Kol looked surprised she'd come over, Klaus looked a little worried and Tyler looked happy to see her. She realised the reason why Klaus suddenly looked so worried was probably because he thought she might be here let the cat out of the bag. Tyler was going to hit the roof when he found out. He looked up to Klaus a lot, although Bonnie wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey Bonnie," Tyler smiled warmly. She felt a sudden pang of sympathy for him; Tyler had come a long way since the start of high school and had turned into quite a nice guy. He didn't deserve to be cheated on.

"Bonnie, nice to see you again," Klaus greeted her, managing a smile, "long time no see."

Bonnie returned a smile half-heartedly and tried to ignore his dimples. He was cute, she'd give Caroline that.

"So you decided to leave Salvatore, then?" Kol asked her bitterly whilst he chalked his cue stick.

"Yeah…The Sherriff showed up asking to speak to him."

"I wasn't aware you were chums."

Bonnie looked at Kol sharply with her cat-like emerald eyes. "Well we are. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not, darling," he smiled and finally made eye contact with her. "I saw you heading for the door earlier," he continued, "were you thinking of leaving?"

Bonnie looked at Kol curiously and noticed a smug smile on his lips. His ego really was the size of Jupiter.

"Yeah but I got a ride from Stefan here so I'm kinda stranded until the rain lets up," she admitted. Bonnie noticed Tyler and Klaus had continued playing and were pretty much leaving her to Kol. Talk about boy code…

"I could give you a ride," he offered, as expected. Bonnie played the part of the surprised flattered girl and accepted between blushes and giggles.

They half-ran-half-walked through the rain and Kol opened the door for her like a gentleman and she got into his flashy car. She was a bit of a typical girl so she didn't know much about the model but it looked sleek and expensive. He shut the door for her and she was hit with the smell of fresh pine. His car was v_ery _clean – she'd expected it to have wrappers scattered everywhere and a dirty football kit in the back seat but it was immaculate. He hopped into the driver's seat beside her and reversed out, placing his arm on the back of her seat as she did. He smelled really good too.

He drove a little quicker than she would be comfortable with in the pelting rain but she didn't mention it; he seemed to have quick reflexes anyways.

"So, uh, Friday…" Kol began. He seemed a little nervous which was adorable.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"I actually remembered pretty much as soon as I left the cafeteria that I have to play in the game on Friday…"

"There's a game this Friday?" Bonnie asked, her face blank. Shit, she'd completely forgot about that too.

"Yeah. You're on the cheerleading squad aren't you?"

Bonnie nodded, "thanks for reminding me," she laughed. She hadn't told Caroline or Elena that Kol had asked her out yet – they would have protested because of the game if she had and she would have realised sooner.

"Well, Tyler mentioned at The Grill earlier that if we win he's gonna have a party at his place. I figured since we'll both be at the game, if we win, we could go to the party together? I think it's pretty likely that we will win cause we're against a bad team but if we lose I could take you out to dinner – if you want?"

He was rambling a little.

Bonnie blushed, "I think that's a really good idea."

Kol glanced at her for a second and grinned; he looked pretty relieved. Maybe his ego isn't so big? Bonnie looked down at her tangled fingers and smiled to herself.

"Where from here?" Kol asked. They were a couple blocks away from her street so she directed him to where her house was. Soon enough they were outside her home thanks to Kol's speeding.

"Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it," she said politely.

"No problem," Kol smiled. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing her sweetly on the cheek. "See you later," he winked.

Bonnie managed to mumble a quiet goodbye through her blushing and rushed through the rain to her front door. _What a day…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :) soo hmmm...on Friday it's either a party or Kol takes Bonnie out to dinner? Review which you would prefer if you would like because I haven't actually decided which one I'm going to do yet :P it's in your hands, oooooooh ;) Let me know what you thought please! love ya x**


	3. I hear his abs are insured for 10,000

**Hallo there! The reason it took me a while to update this was because I was getting my plots sorted, since I decided to continue this. I'm quite excited but if people begin to get uninterested at any point I'll just stop writing, cause there's no point in writing something no one is enjoying.  
Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter: **_jamielorriane, Ellachocolate, Bamon, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, randomlittleme _(again **;)**), _hally2111, Reighn Venhem 33704 _**you awesome people! I really really really appreciate it **_**so **_**much and take everything on board and into consideration. Love to followers and favourites too, you make my day when the notifications come through :)  
****So in a couple of the reviews there were a few mentions here and there about Klaroline and people feeling sorry for Tyler, so I decided I wanted to go a little deeper into that, like what Caroline is thinking kinda thing. Oh and also, I tried to balance mature Season 2/3 side Caroline (the side to her we love) with parts of S1 Caroline too, cause she is human in this fic after all. **

**Anyways here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Mystic Falls High  
Thursday 15:25  
Thursdays were always a drag; the timetable was boring and tedious. God knows how she'd made it to fifth period. Caroline had better things to be doing with her time rather than sitting through Trigonometry, listening to Ms Halpern's shrill voice. She fought to keep her eyes open as the sunny warmth of the classroom threatened to lull her to sleep. Her head felt heavy and she kept it up by leaning it on her hand; her cheek squished up against her knuckles. When on Earth would she ever need to use this information anyway? She was _so_ tired – why did school have to start so early? Better yet, why did Klaus have to insist on stopping by at 2am? She never _asked_ him to climb through her window, all broken and in despair, needing attention from one of the only people who gave a crap about him. She never _asked_ him kiss her…

Well, she didn't exactly stop him. It takes two to tango and Caroline Forbes was very aware of that. Her tired eyes looked over at her boyfriend, Tyler, who was sketching absently in his exercise book. She smiled sadly; she couldn't remember the last time Tyler did any art...perhaps a doodle here or there, but nothing like what he used to do. She remembered the first time he showed her one of his cartoon portraits that astoundingly resembled comic book standard. She was incredibly surprised as she'd thought he was just a jock that was committed to his sports 24/7. Truth is, there's so much more to him, and that's why she loves him.

At first she and Klaus were just friends. Sure, he made it clear that he kinda "fancied" her but that was irrelevant to her at the time. He was a friend in need; his dad suspiciously died (she still doesn't completely know what happened to this day) and his mother blamed him for whatever the heck happened (like how she blames him for everything) so Caroline was there for him since no one else was. Admittedly, she was slightly suspicious that Klaus _may_ have had something to do with his father's death but she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know if it was true or not. _'Ignorance is bliss.'_

It was eerie the amount of similarities there actually were between her relationships with Tyler and Klaus.  
For example –  
1. The two of them both had somewhat 'bad boy' reputations; known for being a bully now and again. Tyler less so more recently but back in the day he was a real jerk. At first she thought they were both just your plain everyday douche bags but after getting to know them individually…after the walls they'd put up slowly began to chip away… she discovered there was more to them. They were messed up guys. Both of their fathers had been asses to them when they were alive which left them with all sorts of insecurity problems.  
2. Tyler's father, like Klaus', had also sadly passed away under 'mysterious circumstances'…  
3. They were both into art…although not the same kind. Klaus was more landscape sketches or even (embarrassingly) drawings of her.  
4. They are both incredibly competitive and strong willed, which is what scares her most – Klaus was never going to give up pursuing her now she'd somewhat "let him in." And Tyler, when – not if – he finds out, is going to have a bruised manhood that can only be nurtured back by means of pummelling Klaus into the pavement and "winning her". Problem is Klaus has been in more fights than she's been to parties – and Caroline goes to _all _of the parties.

Perhaps the similarities were what unconsciously caused her to be sympathetic towards Klaus in the first place… He was funny and charming but he had this dark side to him that intrigued her. He had a lot of inner demons built up inside. Klaus called out to the same girl who Tyler had called out to when he'd needed her help last year, when he was relatively all alone after his dad passed. She couldn't help feeling sorry for Klaus in the same way she'd felt sorry for Tyler, and naturally…everything between her and Klaus was unfortunately beginning to follow along the same path as they had with Tyler. In other words, he fell for her. In hindsight, maybe she ought to stop helping troubled guys out since it seemed to provoke them to develop deeper emotions.

"Caroline?"

The girl in question blinked her tropical blue-green eyes as her mind slowed from the whirring circles that it had been going round in. Tyler raised his eyebrows expectantly at her and she realised he must have asked her something.

"What was that, sweetie?" she asked.

"Class is finished…obviously," he gestured to the empty chairs around them, "I was wondering if you wanted to go pick up some food-to-go before practise in half an hour. You've gotta get those routines perfect for the big game tomorrow," he teased.

Caroline's lips pulled apart to reveal a set of perfect Hollywood standard teeth as she beamed at her boyfriend. "And _you _have to get those touchdowns perfect, mister! I wanna party tomorrow night! Food sounds good."

"Great, come on then," he said, and placed his hand on the small of her back to hurry her out of the vacant classroom. Understandably, students had rushed out when the bell sounded like their lives depended on it. Tyler wasn't surprised Caroline was half asleep…teachers tended to do that to a person. They stepped out to the corridor hand in hand. It was fairly busy since students were filing out of classrooms but 'Forwood' were such a power-couple in school that people practically parted like the red sea for them. It was weird but convenient.

"Oh God, look who it is," Caroline muttered under her breath, just loud enough for her boyfriend to hear. Tyler followed Caroline's line of sight and saw Elena Gilbert's little brother chatting to some new girl called Anna in his history class. Vicki, Bonnie, and now Anna? Seemed the guy had a liking for older chicks.

"Anna? That's the girl who he broke up with Bon for?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's only been in Mystic Falls for a few weeks," Caroline confirmed, narrowing her eyes.

Tyler had to hand it to Jeremy, she was quite pretty. Bit weird though. Loner, emo-type. That meant he didn't really know her, but from what he did know, she seemed like she had a bit of a 'tude. Well, either that or she just hated jocks…

On second thought, yeah she probably just hated jocks.

Caroline kept her head held high as they came closer and closer to Jeremy and Anna. As much as she thought Jeremy was an okay-guy, cheating on her BFF was a total dick move. Not cool. She sneaked a look to the side at Tyler, and he winked mischievously at her. She knew that look anywhere. Oh God, what is he going to do now…?

"Hey Anna, nice wig, what's it made of?"

"YOUR MOM'S CHEST HAIR!" she yelled back loudly.

Tyler quirked a brow. "You shouldn't talk about The Mayor like that," he retorted back over the sea of heads between them. He and Caroline burst into uncontrollable laughter as they bustled their way through the exit at the front of the school.

"Tyler, that was so _rude!_" Caroline scolded between giggles. Tyler shrugged carelessly and grinned at his girlfriend.

"Come on, food time," he chuckled, patting her casually on the bottom to get her to start walking again.

"You and your food!" she joked as he kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

**…**

"So what's the deal with you and Kol? I saw you leaving The Grill together last night," Elena accused.

"Nothing, he just gave me a ride home because it was raining."

Elena looked at Bonnie with plain disbelief on her face. "Bonnie, we've practically been friends since birth. I can tell when my bestie has the hots for a guy," she laughed, nudging her playfully.

Bonnie hoped to God that wasn't completely true otherwise she'd be in the burn book by now for having a bit of a thing for Damon.

"Come on Bonnie! You know it's in your best interest to tell me since I offer the best boy advice," Elena half-joked. It was kinda true; she did always get the greatest guys.

"Fine, fine!" Bonnie conceded, "He asked me out the other day and I said yes."

"Really? Bonnie that's great!" Elena grinned widely. They stopped at their lockers to take out their cheer kits. Bonnie stared at her friend curiously.

"I thought you hated him?"

"Oh, well, uh," Elena stammered, "that's just because of his background. You know, Mikaelson and all…if you like him I'm fine with it."

Truth was: Elena did hate Kol. He was too cocky for his own good and always pulling pranks which she didn't appreciate being on the end of. However, she hated him less than the thought of Bonnie hooking up with Damon. Elena knew her feelings towards her boyfriend's brother were irrational, wrong and immoral in all senses of the words but she couldn't seem to shake them. Damon had gotten under her skin and she'd been too slow to realise before it was too late. They hadn't even kissed or shared anything more than 'flanter' (flirty banter) between them yet she still felt as if she were horribly betraying Stefan simply by feeling the way she did. She loved Stefan, deeply, there was no shadow of a doubt about that. It's just that Damon was refreshingly exciting to be around and she was drawn like a moth to a flame. She'd never go there, ever. She had too much respect for Stefan to cheat on him. However that still didn't mean she would be completely comfortable with seeing her best friend get overly cosy with Damon. It just hit a nerve that she'd rather leave untouched.

"Well, if the guys win tomorrow…" Bonnie began, "Kol and I were thinking of going to the party together."

"…and what if they lose?" Elena asked suggestively. She watched Bonnie blush like the schoolgirl she was and truly felt happy for her.

"He said he'd take me out to dinner or something," she said quietly.

Elena squealed and hugged Bonnie excitedly. Damon-thing aside, she was honestly _really _happy for her friend. She'd really been hoping some guy would come and sweep Bonnie off her feet after what her brother did. When Elena finally pulled away she saw the apprehensive expression on Bonnie's face.

"What? What's up, Bon?"

Bonnie hesitated briefly before confessing, "I just…I really hope the guys win tomorrow cause honestly I'm kinda…scared to go on a date with Kol. I can't explain it."

"No, I understand. Perhaps it's better for the first time you go somewhere with him outside of school, it's at a more casual setting, like a party, rather than a nerve wracking first date," Elena reassured, nodding her head supportively.

Bonnie smiled, "yeah, exactly."

The two made their way to the changing rooms and headed out to the field. Fortunately it was pretty warm for saying it was December, but it was just nippy enough so that they wouldn't sweat too much and feel manky after only thirty minutes of routines.

"Okay, girls, take a 10 minute break!" Caroline shouted enthusiastically after an hours' worth of gruelling routines. Most girls flopped onto the ground to lie down and catch their breath whilst others trudged over to the water fountain to fill up their bottles. Caroline skipped over to Elena and Bonnie who had collapsed on the grass.

"Jeez, Caroline," Elena panted.

"I want these tumbles to be perfect for tomorrow, girls. No pain no gain!" Caroline chirped.

"Too right," Caroline heard a voice from behind her say. She turned to see Rebekah strutting over to them and reluctantly moved over a little to make space for the girl to sit down. "Good job with the new routines Caroline," Rebekah complimented.

Caroline looked at her nemesis sceptically. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well I figured since you and your friend have become pretty pally with my brothers we should at least _try_ to get along," Rebekah smirked.

"Me…and my friend?" Caroline repeated, confused.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yes. You and Nik. Bonnie and Kol. Why don't you finish the job Elena and get with Elijah?"

"Three things," Caroline began. "One: Klaus and I are _friends. _Two: What the hell do you mean Bonnie and Kol? Three: 'Lena's not going to 'get with Elijah' just so you can home in on Stefan!"

"Whatever you say, Caroline," Rebekah teased. "And you don't know about Bonnie and Kol?"

Caroline's head snapped over to look at Bonnie who was pulling at grass. After feeling Caroline's stare burn into her for a good ten seconds she rolled her eyes and confessed.

"Nothing is going on! He just asked to see me outside school. No big deal," she lamented.

"Bonnie! How could you not tell me? All this time I've been trying to set you up with Luka and you're secretly seeing Kol?!"

Bonnie laughed aloud at that – hysterically. "Sorry," she apologised, wiping a tear from her eye, "I didn't know you were trying to set me up – and Kol only asked me out the other day. How did you know Rebekah?"

"Oh please he wouldn't stop going on about you last night," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. Bonnie blushed involuntarily and continued ripping grass from the ground. Caroline and Elena raised their eyebrows at each other playfully and laughed.

"Come on then, girls, get up. Only thirty more minutes I promise!" Caroline yelled, hauling a reluctant Elena to her feet.

Gilbert Residence  
Jeremy tucked a stray lock of hair behind Anna's ear as they sat together on the sofa in his house. She gazed back at him happily and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"You know you probably shouldn't have shouted back at Tyler Lockwood today," Jeremy laughed.

Anna smirked, "yeah well I wasn't just going to take it. He was only saying it cause of Caroline anyways."

"Yeah, but still. I was kinda hoping we wouldn't be loners forever," he half-joked.

"We have each other," Anna shrugged.

They both chuckled lightly at their self-mocking but quickly got distracted with kissing each other. It was safe to say that Jeremy had never felt this way about a girl before. He felt terrible about what he did to Bonnie but something about Anna just felt so right. They connected with each other and had a lot in common. Anna often confided in him about the passing of her mother, Pearl, and eventually he shared with her too about the death of his own parents. They jumped apart in shock when they heard the front door burst open.

"Hey Jer. Is Elena here?"

"_Dude. _Don't you knock?" Jeremy glared at Damon Salvatore who was swaggering around the property as if he owned it. Damon only had to give Jeremy a sarcastic look which let him know that 'Damon Salvatore is too cool to knock.' Jeremy rolled his eyes. "No, Elena is not here. She's at cheer practice."

The way Damon's eyebrows wiggled at this new information gave Jeremy a serious case of the heebie-jeebies.

"Right. Later," Damon yelled over his shoulder as he headed out of the front door as quick as he'd come through. Jeremy settled down and relaxed again once he was sure Damon had gotten lost.

"Who was that?" he heard Anna's voice ask innocently. Jeremy glanced down at her incredulously.

"You haven't heard of Damon Salvatore?"

Anna raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "I haven't been around here long," she explained.

Jeremy nodded in understanding and sat up a little. "Hm. How do I even begin to explain Damon Salvatore…"

_Vicki Donovan: Damon Salvatore is flawless.  
__Andie Starr: He has two leather jackets AND a 1967 Chevy Camaro.  
__John Gilbert: I hear his abs are insured for $10,000.  
__Alaric Saltzman: I hear he was named Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelor.  
__Caroline Forbes: His favourite book is 'Gone With The Wind.'  
__Mason Lockwood: One time, he punched me in the face. It was awesome._

"Huh," Anna considered, "so he's pretty big news in town then?"

"Oh yeah," Jeremy laughed, "he's head of the Founder's Council so he's involved with all these weird cases that Sherriff Forbes deals with and basically knows everything there is to know about anything," he informed her casually.

Anna's eyes darted up from her examining nails to look at Jeremy dead in the eyes. "What do you mean by everything?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Just stuff that's kinda confidential I guess. Police stuff. Council stuff. I don't know," he frowned curiously, "Why?"

"Just wondering," she replied quickly. "I'm just gonna go to the toilet," she announced, rising from the sofa. Jeremy nodded and vacated the living room himself to get a drink from the kitchen whilst his girlfriend bounded up the stairs. Anna looked nervously over her shoulder as she walked past the bathroom and instead opened the door to the-one-and-only Elena Gilbert's bedroom. She took out an envelope from her jeans' back pocket and placed it tenderly on the bed.

Mystic Falls High: Football Fields  
Bonnie dragged her sore feet to the direction of the changing rooms when Caroline had finally dismissed them all. Elena was still lying on the grass somewhere trying to recover whereas Care had skipped off to the changing rooms as if they hadn't all just been through physical hell. She looked to her right and saw 'the guys' still devotedly playing football. She spotted Stefan and Matt instantly – since they were the best players they garnered the most attention and possession of the ball. She eventually spotted Tyler and, more to the point, Kol, running alongside each other playing defence and smiled dreamily. She looked over to her left when she heard the sound of a slamming car door and saw none other than Damon stepping out. When he saw her he marched over quickly.

"You seen Elena?"

Bonnie looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, she's over on the field getting her strength back. It was a pretty intense session," she laughed, "What's up?"

"Some dick called John Gilbert just rolled into town trying to take control of The Council," Damon scowled, "I'm assuming he's related to her."

"Yeah…John's her uncle. She doesn't like him much either. Nobody does."

"Why ever not? He seems like such a wonderful guy," Damon said sarcastically. "Well I'm going to tell Elena he's here in Mystic Falls."

"I wonder why he's back in town..." Bonnie thought aloud. "I can tell her, if you want?" she offered. Damon hesitated and looked at Bonnie cautiously, with an intense stare that left her feeling vulnerable.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Bonnie."

It was kind of a patronising thing to say, but Bonnie let it go only because he basically called her pretty. He grabbed her shoulders gently, turned her round and sent her back on her way to the changing rooms. Damon then stomped past the football field until he eventually came across Elena. Her big brown eyes snapped open as she heard him approaching and she sat up quickly.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked, flustered by his presence. When he didn't lower himself to her level she stood up since it felt wrong to be below him.

"John Gilbert is in town. Bonnie says he's your Uncle," he finally said.

Elena felt the familiar feeling of dread wash over her. Even though he was family, Uncle John was a massive dick head. "Great."

"I just had the pleasure of meeting him when he tried to take over The Council," Damon said with a disgusted look on his face, "I told him to do one."

"Yeah well, just be careful. John is not a guy you want to get on the wrong side of," Elena warned.

"As am I, honey," Damon winked. Elena refrained from blushing and ignored the fluttering feelings in her tummy when Damon's eyes sparkled down at her.

"I'm gonna hit the showers," she announced, "See you later, Damon."

Elena ran off in the direction of the changing rooms, determined to get away from Damon before she jumped on him. She changed quickly and was out at the same time as Caroline and Bonnie despite the fact that they'd had a head start.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Caroline practically squealed, "I hope the guys win the game _so _bad! I haven't been to a party in ages."

All three girls got into Caroline's car and she drove in the direction of Elena's house first.

"Oh, and no staying up late tonight, girls! I want you in tip-top condition for cheering tomorrow," she ordered.

"Caroline, I don't think I could stay awake later than 10pm tonight if my life depended on it," Elena groaned.

"I second that," Bonnie agreed, "practice today was exhausting."

It wasn't long until they reached Elena's house and the beautiful girl hauled her slim tired frame out of the car. She was dying to go straight to bed. Caroline and Bonnie cheerfully waved Elena goodbye until she was through the front door and then finally drove off for Bonnie's. After a few moments of silence Bonnie asked the question she'd been dying to know the answer to all day:  
"So how's things with you and Klaus?"

Caroline sucked her teeth. Bonnie was her best friend but it didn't make the situation any easier to talk about. "I feel horrible on Tyler. But Klaus needs me."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "He needs you?" she repeated, unconvinced.

Caroline nodded and pursed her lips. "Well, he always talks to me about his dad's death. I think I've become his rock…but I feel like he's still keeping something from me."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked.

"Exactly – I don't know. I think it's something to do with Mikael. Whenever I try to ask him about it he gets angry and says to leave it. I don't understand; he was never close to his dad – I think they hated each other in fact – yet he has been so traumatized by his death. It doesn't make sense."

"It's still his dad, Care. Whether they were close or not, losing a parent is one of the worst things that can happen to someone," Bonnie reasoned.

"I know but…" Caroline found herself at a loss for words in her confusion. She didn't even know if she should be telling Bonnie all this. "What if you asked Kol about it?" she suggested.

This time it was Bonnie's turn to suck her teeth. "I don't think so. We're not that close…maybe someday."

Caroline nodded and then they ran out of road. Bonnie thanked Caroline for the ride and then hugged her friend goodbye.

Gilbert Residence  
Elena opened the door and was hit by a wave of beautiful smells. This came as a surprise to her since Jenna was never much of a cook. She chucked her school bag carelessly on the floor and made her way to the kitchen curiously.

"Hey, Elena."

It took a moment to register in her brain that Uncle John was standing in her house making dinner. When everything clicked together she glared at him, huffed loudly, and left to go upstairs to her bedroom. What the hell was he doing here? Surely he must know that everybody hates him?

She pushed the door open blindly and fell onto her bed. She frowned when she heard what sounded like paper crumpling underneath her weight. She rolled over a little and curiously pulled out an envelope, handwritten addressed to her. She tore it open cautiously; the handwriting looked completely alien. Not Stefan's, not Damon's, not Bonnie's or Caroline's or Matt's…

Curiosity got the better of her and before she read anything she went straight to the bottom of the page to see who it was from:

_Katherine Johnson_

Who the hell was Katherine Johnson?

* * *

**Thanks for reading dudes. Got the start of some mysteries going on now lol. 'Katherine Johnson' is Katherine Pierce, but I had to change her last name to fit the plot of my story. People who have read The Stefan Diaries will know what that last name will mean ;) Sorry that there wasn't any Kennett action in this chap :(  
**

**Party time next chap fuck yea! They'll be getting drunk. Who's up for some Klaroline? (Or would you prefer more Forwood?!)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I proof read but hey I'm only human :)**


	4. Boo, you whore

_**SHOUTOUT AND MASSIVE THANKYOU TO MY AMAZING FRIEND GRACE WHO HELPED ME SORT OUT THE INNER CRAZYNESS OF MY MIND TO GET THIS CHAPTER TOGETHER AND ALSO HAVE IT MAKE SENSE! SHE IS AWESOME.**_

* * *

**AN: Yay! It's finally up! Right people I have something to tell you. Obviously as you know this is ' the party day'. However there's a lot going on and I had to chop it in half because this chapter is such a whopper it just felt too long to be all one piece. Plus it's been quite a wait, so I felt like my followers deserved a double update! Two chapters up at once, aw yea ;) Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

Fell's Church  
Thursday Evening

Anna wearily staggered through the front door after the fairly long drive back to Fells Church from Mystic Falls. Travelling there and back every day was beginning to catch up with her. However it was necessary and she would do anything for her sister.

"Katherine? I'm home," Anna yelled to the walls.

Katherine came strutting down the stairs and pulled Anna into a tight embrace. Anna hugged her back apprehensively – this was not normal for Katherine. She was usually all aloof and bitchy and not the kind of person to be handing out free hugs – even to her adoptive little sister.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to be meeting my biological sister in less than 48 hours. I am freaking fantastic!" Katherine smiled playfully. Anna returned the joy by smacking a wide grin on her face, despite her exhausted state.

"I can't even believe that you _have _a sister," Anna admitted. Even though Anna watched Katherine's twin, Elena, walk the halls of MFH every day, she was still grappling with what seemed to her like impossible information. It was obviously true through – they were the spitting image of each other – they _must_ be twins.

"Well, when all this is sorted out she'll be just as much your sister as she is mine. I promise you I will not leave you behind," Katherine told her little sister sincerely. One thing about Katherine: despite the fact that she _always _puts herself first and would backstab any motherfucker to get to the top: she loves her family. Or what is left of it that is. She'd put all of her selfish tendencies aside for Anna and only Anna. She'd lost her biological family, whoever they were, so she valued her bond with Anna above everything else. They were all each other had right now. And if things went well with Elena, perhaps she could be added to the small list as well.

"Thanks Kat," Anna mumbled. Katherine beamed once again and swanned back to the living room, her perfect curly hair bouncing with the momentum as she went.

Truth be told, Anna did worry from time to time whether Katherine would double cross her someday like she had so many others in the past. But she didn't really have much of a choice other than to trust Katherine – all they had was each other now that their mother had passed away. Besides, even if Katherine did leave her in the dust, there was at least one other person in this world who she trusted: Jeremy. Jeremy wouldn't let her fall into the terrifying turmoil that is the foster care system – there was no way. And Jenna was so fond of her by now that she was fairly confident they'd let her live in the spare room until her trust fund came through at least. But hey, call that her Plan B. Anna followed Katherine into the living room and dropped into an armchair.

"What if Elena doesn't accept me Katherine? Or even you?" she asked.

"Then I will have no problem making her life a living hell," Katherine smiled.

Mystic Falls High  
Friday

"What the _fuck?_" Caroline exclaimed crassly after she'd read the mysterious note from Elena's apparent long lost twin.

"Language, Miss Forbes," Mr Thompson scolded from his desk at the front of the classroom. Caroline rolled her eyes, ignored the French verbs sheet she was supposed to completing, and continued to discuss the more important situation at hand.

"Seriously though, what the eff? This is like…crazy shit," Caroline murmured, reading the infamous letter over for a second time, analysing each and every handwritten word:

_Hello Elena Gilbert,_

_My name is Katherine Johnson. I am your sister. Twin sister, to be precise. I know; it's a lot to take in and you probably don't believe this - but if you meet me this Saturday at 9am in the graveyard by your parent's headstones, I will explain everything. We need to talk, in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Katherine Johnson._

It was brief and kind of snappy – didn't reveal too much information. She figured Elena's sister wanted to tell her the deets in person. If it was true that is. "Maybe we're being punk'd?!" she hissed and looked around the classroom wildly.

Elena stared at Caroline with a sarcastic expression on her perfect features. "Calm it, Kutcher. We're not being punk'd. I think it's true," she said, snatching back the letter.

"But it might not be true," Bonnie pointed out, "and you shouldn't go meet whoever this is alone, just in case."

"Bonnie; always the smart-thinking logical one," Caroline teased. Bonnie stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Okay fine. So who's willing to come with me?" Elena enquired, eyeing expectantly one best friend to the other. To her dismay, she was met with apprehensive and guilty looks.

"It says 'meet at 9am' on _Saturday_!" Caroline stated obviously, pointing accusingly at the now-limp with-over-handling paper that Elena was holding tightly.

"So?"

"If the guys win, I'm getting crunk tonight. That means I'll probably be hung over – there is no way I'll be conscious before at least 1pm," Caroline elaborated.

"Boo, you whore," Elena said. She then turned her pleading gaze to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Elena. Any other day of the week you know I would," Bonnie said ruefully. And she meant it – she _did _want to help Elena, and she _did _feel bad, and she _did _understand that this was seriously important. However this time, just for once, Bonnie wanted to put herself first. She wasn't the type to often get smashed, so to say, but she was in the mood to party tonight. As Rebecca Black once said after all, you gotta get down on Friday.

"Don't worry about it guys, I understand," Elena sighed, "there's no point in more than one of us having to stay sober tonight."

"Nonsense!" Caroline exclaimed, "You can still drink…just not as much!"

Elena wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"Hold your horses girls, we don't even know if this party is actually happening yet," Bonnie reminded them.

"Pffft," Caroline waved her hand flippantly, "they will win tonight, I'm sure of it. I told Tyler that if they lose he's getting no head for a month, so that pretty much guarantees the fact that he's going to hammer into them in the pre-match thingy that they _have _to win this thing or else they face his wrath."

Bonnie and Elena stared at Caroline blankly.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing Caroline, it's just I can't believe how ladylike you are," Elena teased. Caroline jokingly narrowed her eyes at her friend, feigning an evil glare.

"So what are you going to do about the letter?" Bonnie asked, bored of the change of subject.

Elena shrugged, "I guess I'm just gonna go meet her. I'll get Stefan to come or something."

Caroline and Bonnie nodded.

"Wait a sec," Bonnie said slowly. Elena and Caroline looked at her curiously. "How did that letter get onto your bed?"

Silence ensued.

"I can't believe I never thought of that," Elena stammered, "I…I was so caught up with what the letter _said _I never actually stopped to think about how…?"

Caroline blinked. "Does that mean…someone was in your house? In your bedroom?"

"Well yeah, there must have been…unless Jeremy or Jenna knows something?" Elena contemplated.

"No," Bonnie shook her head, "there's no way – Jeremy would tell you. So would Jenna, right?"

"Well I think the thought of them lying to me sounds better than some stranger sneaking into my house right now," Elena frowned.

"Was there anyone other than Jenna or Jeremy at home last night?" Bonnie pressed. She always had a knack for figuring problems out.

"Not that I know of? I was at cheer with you guys," Elena said, "oh – wait, Uncle John was over last night."

Caroline groaned loudly, "seriously, whenever that guy is in town all he ever does is cause trouble."

Neither Bonnie nor Elena could disagree with that statement.

"We don't know for sure that it was John guys," Elena pointed out. Even though John Gilbert was undeniably the biggest ass going, he was still her uncle. She found it hard to believe he would put that letter on her bed and just leave her to read it. It wasn't John's style for starters. He preferred to make a person paranoid and suspicious by saying little things now and again until they cracked. Either way, it didn't make sense for John to have put the letter on her bed.

"But he's our only lead," Bonnie stated.

"That doesn't mean it was him," Elena said defensively, "I will talk to him though."

…

*****BTW – For plot purposes, DAMON DOES NOT KNOW KATHERINE and did NOT have a past with her. Instead his lover before Elena was Sage.*****

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon Salvatore opened his eyes lazily as the warmth of the sun on his naked torso coaxed him to consciousness. He rolled over, still half asleep, and reached for his phone immediately out of habit. It was gone 4pm. Damon stared at the digits in disbelief – how had he slept through the whole day? Granted, he'd been drowning his sorrows until the early hours of the morning, but still.

He had two missed calls. One from Carol, one from Liz.

He groaned. Couldn't those women live one day without him doing their jobs for them?

He yawned and hauled himself out of his king sized bed and ruffled his messy morning hair, blinking the sleep away. He jumped in the shower quickly, jumped out, wrapped a fluffy white towel low around his hips, and padded back into his bedroom. He picked up his phone again and contemplated who to call first. He figured he saw Carol yesterday so it was only fair to ring Liz first. He liked Liz more anyways. They had a mutual understanding, a platonic working relationship. With Carol, he would always catch her ogling at him now and again (but to be fair to her, who wouldn't, really?) and he wasn't in the mood for that today – for once.

He dialled Liz Forbes' number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Liz. You called?"

"_Hey Damon. I don't know if it escaped your notice but you were supposed to be at the police station…approximately five hours ago."_

Liz's voice sounded like a nice mixture of friendly sarcasm with a hint of stress and agitation. Damon smirked to himself. Clearly she was not having a good day at the office.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Sherriff?"

"_Carol's been here all day. Don't even get me started on that woman…how am I supposed to solve a murder inquest with her breathing down my neck the whole time? I mean I know it's her husband that died, but she can't expect that just because she's the freaking interim mayor that she can know about a case which is supposed to be confidential."_

Damon took a deep breath in and then out slowly. So, it was going to be one of _those _days. He'd been awake no less than half an hour and he was already being bombarded with murder drama, female drama, politics drama…

"I'm on my way, Liz. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up and sighed loudly. Walking over to his wardrobe, he let the towel drop to the floor as he eyed an unnecessarily large collection of designer t-shirts and jeans in not-so-various shades of black. He threw on random items without much thought yet somehow still looked ready for the runway. He took his time plodding down the stairs, hopped into his favourite car and started the engine, which purred smoothly, music to his ears. He rolled down the window and for once he didn't' turn on the radio. He figured his stress-induced headache would only be made worse by any form of noise.

But the lack of distraction led to unwelcomed thoughts and feelings. He'd find his mind trailing off to _her_ whenever he wasn't busy enough to keep his attention on other things. And then periodically throughout the day, she'd spring into his thoughts again.

And here he was. Thinking about _her_ right this very moment.

He supposed it was better than thinking about Elena. At least Bonnie wasn't dating his brother.

_No, but she is dating that insolent Mikaelson man-child._

His inner demon cackled at him. Damon tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Stop thinking!"he muttered angrily to himself.

He exhaled deeply. This was how it started. He'd start thinking about said girl more often than he should, even – no – _especially_ late at night. (Well, only when he is alone, that is.) It happened with Sage, it happened with Elena. Now it seemed to be happening with Bonnie.

_Does this mean I'm over Elena?!_

The revelation was a bit of a relief to say the least. Damon still had lingering feelings for the young beautiful woman that was his brother's girlfriend but from what he could tell, they were definitely beginning to subside. Why was that, all of a sudden? Had he simply got bored of pining for her? Or had Bonnie just got sexier? What was wrong with him? And why, God, _WHY, _did he always seem to choose women who had other men?

Sage has Finn.

Elena has Stefan.

And now, Bonnie has Kol. (Well, he wasn't sure about that one as of yet, but that kid sure was a persistent little prick and Damon could bet his life's savings that with his bad luck Bonnie would be in a relationship with Kol in no time flat.)

"And I have no one," Damon said aloud, smiling to himself bitterly.

He sighed. Thoughts turned to feelings, feelings turned to obsession, obsession turned into…

The L word.

Damon laughed to himself. No – that was ridiculous. Incredulous. He could admit that maybe, possibly, he might fancy Bonnie. He didn't _love_ her, and probably never would. To think that he did would be preposterous. That was probably just the hormones talking. Damon smiled, coming to believe that he probably only wanted to sleep with Bonnie. Of course! _That_ was it.

"That's all this is," he grinned, "just an itch."

"Damon are you talking to yourself?"

Damon jumped in his car seat. He was so wrapped up in his inner turmoil's, running on autopilot, he'd hardly registered that he'd pulled up and parked already at the police station.

'_The fuck?' _Damon thought.

He snapped his head to the side to see the interim mayor smiling at him, although a curious look of concern was plain in her face. Damon blinked and hastily stepped out of his car.

"Yeah I was just…"

Carol looked at him expectantly.

"…I was uh, just running through my to-do list…out loud…"

Damon slapped himself in the face figuratively. He always had a quick witted comment at hand but obviously right now his brain wasn't cooperating.

"Right," Carol said. She gave him an odd look before plastering a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Even though he'd already been filled in by Liz he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I was just leaving. I still want in on the investigation of my husband's murder. As his wife and the mayor I should think that's fair but according to The Sherriff…" she pulled an expression of distaste, "it's against policy."

Damon hesitated before speaking, forming a clear, careful, noncontroversial sentence in his head before speaking aloud. "I'm afraid she's right, Carol. It's a murder investigation it has to be kept top secret."

Carol huffed. "I understand that – but my husband was _murdered, _Damon. Murdered! We have solid evidence here. We've had solid evidence for months, and the police are doing nothing to bring justice from Richard's death."

Damon gave her a sympathetic look which wasn't really from the heart, "I'm sorry Carol. Be assured that we are doing everything we can to figure out why what happened did." It sounded systematic but it was the best he could be bothered to give right now.

"Okay Damon. Sure," she said, coming to realise her ranting wasn't getting her anywhere. She looked off into the middle distance bleakly. "I have to go run some errands then."

They nodded goodbye to each other and parted ways. Damon let out a breath when she was out of range and he entered the building, heading straight for Liz's office. He didn't bother knocking; simply barged in with his usual cavalier manner. Liz looked up from her papers.

"Damon. About time."

Damon very nearly rolled his eyes. "Well I'm here now." Pause. "I bumped into Carol when she was leaving outside."

Liz sighed.

"She was demanding "justice" pronto," he told her, using air quotations, although he was sure she already knew.

"I don't understand what we can do at this point!" Liz exasperated, "the man who killed Richard is dead."

Damon pursed his lips and sat down in the seat across from her desk. He shrugged, "we discovered the truth and all it did was open up a can of worms," he stated, smiling sardonically.

Liz frowned at him, disapproving of his casual attitude.

"What I don't understand," Damon began, "is _why_ would Mikael Mikaelson murder Richard Lockwood and then take his own life?"

"I've been asking myself that question for months now," Liz said.

"I don't believe that Mikael killed himself," he stated, "never have, never will. I knew Mikael. He was a proud man, and he liked being around to boss people about. There is no way he'd take his own life."

"Damon it's not as simple as that. Anyone can fall victim to suicide," Liz said morosely. "What I'm confused by is why he'd kill Richard before he did it. I wasn't aware that they even disliked each other."

Damon chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded involuntarily in agreement. He and Liz had been working on this case for close to a year now. Now, he, The Sherriff and a couple other detectives were dealing with the inquest; the mystery of _why. _DNA tests from the scene of the crime correlating with two post mortems had revealed the truth of _what_. Mikael killed Mayor Lockwood, and then he killed himself – allegedly. As he'd said, Damon wasn't so sure about the suicide part but Liz seemed to buy into it. Mikael's post mortem suggested that he killed himself, about two hours after Richard's death. It wasn't rock solid but they had no other leads; Mikael, when he was alive, was a highly respected man whom no one had a problem with. But then again, so was Richard. There was no evidence that would suggest _why_ Mikael killed Richard. That was the predicament. Perhaps Mikael had been set up? And then consequently he had been murdered? But then that rounded back to 'no one was known to have a problem with Mikael.' There didn't seem to be any reasoning behind what happened. It was becoming a cold case.

"Someone must know something. There are some skeletons in the closet here that we're not aware of, I'm sure of it," Damon said flatly.

"We've interviewed everyone connected with Mikael and Richard already."

"Then interview everyone and anyone else."

Liz rubbed her temples. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to go home and watch Vamp Cops and snuggle up on the couch. Unfortunately her job was something she could never quite put on the side line. "Right," she said quietly, mostly to herself. "Are you staying or…?"

Damon blinked. He didn't really have any plans for the rest of the day but there was no way he was staying in this hellhole of a workplace. "Sorry, I can't," he replied shortly, rising from his chair. Liz nodded understandingly. He figured she was probably aware that he didn't have anything better to do but she had mercy on him and let him leave regardless.

He gratefully left her office and slowly walked down the corridors, wondering what he should do now. It was around a quarter to five and he was bored. Usually five was when he'd break the bourbon out; maybe tonight wasn't going to be any exception. He contemplated calling Stefan to hang out with, but then remembered he had a football game…

Actually…

Perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea. After all, Bonnie would be cheering on the side-lines, in her perky little cheerleader uniform.

Damon shook his head suddenly. What the hell was he thinking? He was going to support Stefan's extra-curricular activities. Nothing to do with Bonnie at all.

Mystic Falls High, Football Fields

The game was set to start in fifteen minutes sharp, at half past five. Bonnie stretched out her muscles, preparing for the starting routine that they would be performing in less than five minutes. They'd been training hard-core from half three till half four (Caroline thought she was being nice when she let them have 4:30-5:00 to rest.) The guys were still in the changing room – she assumed they were discussing tactics, as well as Tyler threatening what he would do to them if they lost, considering the, uh, consequences.

"Cute uniform."

Bonnie spun around prepared to cuss out this pervert but her jaw went slack when she saw it was Damon. His hair looked roguishly scruffy and his eyes were electric as he not-too-subtly looked her up and down. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon grinned devilishly. "Here to support my baby bro of course."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Damon had never really showed much interest in Stefan's school-life so she found that hard to believe. "Whatever you say, Damon," she smiled. "But I'm sure your reasoning for being here can be summed up into one little word. Elena."

Damon's entire composure went ice cold and standoffish, which Bonnie tried her hardest to ignore. She found herself feeling bad for having seemingly insulted him, which annoyed her.

"You always bring up Elena," he stated, "Anyone would think that _you _were the one that is in love with her."

"So you're admitting you're in love with her?" She tried to hide her smirk.

"No," Damon snapped back quickly.

Bonnie chuckled inwardly. Pushing Damon's buttons was slowly becoming her favourite past time.

"_BONNIE! Get your ass over here!"_

She rolled her eyes at the sound of Caroline's demanding voice but was actually thankful for the excuse to leave Damon and his all-pervading staring. "See ya," she said, leaving.

"Wait."

Bonnie turned.

"What-are-you-doing-tonight?" he asked quickly.

Her heart beat fluctuated and her whole body came over in a hot rush. Did he just say what she thinks he said? She blinked. "Um," _Think, Bonnie, think. _"I'm going to a party after the game."

"Oh." He frowned and looked disappointed for half a second before he composed his face completely and looked emotionally detached.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

Now Bonnie felt her heart sag within her chest. His cold demeanour was back.

"_BONNIE!"_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Bonnie yelled across the field. She looked back at Damon. "This conversation isn't over."

Damon watched her run off to the gaggle of fellow cheerleaders longingly before he snapped himself out of it. Now she was in the distance a little his brain seemed to be catching up with him and he began to grow annoyed with himself. He stomped over to sit next to Ric on the front row of the bleachers as he replayed the conversation in his mind and chastised himself, thinking of wittier or more charming things he could have said to her in place of the rude and tactless comments.

'_Why did I say that? I should have said this…'_

It was a vicious circle of self-admonishing.

"You alright?" Ric asked as he sat down. Fuck, was his bad mood that obvious?

"Yeah," he shrugged.

Damon was thankful that Ric could tell when he wasn't in the mood to talk about something and left it. They both watched the football team run onto the pitch and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Damon scowled at the sight of Bonnie waving Kol. The cheerleading squad then performed their opening routines, a combination of impressive tucks and tumbles and flicks – but Damon was only watching one person. The game started and the crowd roared manically five minutes in when Stefan scored the first touchdown. Damon rolled his eyes at his show-off of a brother but applauded along with everyone else. After a while he found himself engrossed in the game and even cheering and booing now and again. One thing he did notice was that that Tyler guy seriously seemed to be yelling at the team a lot. Talk about passionate; he must really want to win. It would have been more exciting if the game was tight but Mystic Falls were giving it their all and had a strong lead which they carried through to the end. Damon grinned as the last whistle blew and the crowd went crazy. Heck, he and Ric even _nearly_ hugged in all the commotion. His mood soured a little (a lot) when he saw Bonnie and Kol run to meet with each other; they embraced into a tight hug and he lifted her petite frame up and spun her around as she giggled hysterically. He felt burning envy in his chest as he tried to keep his fury below the surface so Ric wouldn't catch on.

"Celebration drink at The Grill?" he suggested. He needed to get out of here.

"Sure thing," Ric grinned.

…

Bennett Household

Bonnie admired her finished look in the full length mirror, with ten minutes to spare until Kol arrived to pick her up. She had curled her hair so it fell in elegant spiralling waves instead of either her natural fizziness or everyday straight. She chose (or rather, was persuaded by Caroline) to wear some controversial black hot pants with a sheer black shirt. It was a far cry from her usual bohemian look but considering how…_hot _it made her look, she was warming to it. She wasn't completely confident; she was out of her fashion comfort zone after all, but she had a feeling Kol would appreciate the new look.

*****anyone needing a visual here is a link to a picture of Kat wearing this outfit (Bonnie is minus the gloves and crazy eye makeup)  
** . ***

Kol. The thought of him caused a tint of blush to her cheeks and feelings of warmth. He was sweet towards her despite his general egotism and she knew exactly where she stood with him. He couldn't be plainer about how he felt and Bonnie admired his honesty (plus it gave her a confidence boost.) He was like a slightly flawed Prince Charming. Not like Damon. Damon was the rogue, the rapscallion that would trigger guilty desires and feelings she'd rather not even admit to herself, let alone to him or anyone else. He confused and mystified her with his on and off mood swings. They had a good friendship since they made a good team but as of late…things had changed. She couldn't pinpoint it but it seemed just recently Damon's behaviour towards her had changed and it would take an idiot to not notice it. Gone were the days when it would take him five minutes to realise she was in the same room as him if Elena was anywhere in the vicinity. Now he always seemed to have his eye on her. Yes, she had noticed at the football game. It was totally creepy but at the same time it sparked a rush inside of her to know that he was interested.

Bonnie frowned. Who was she kidding? "Don't be ridiculous," she said to her reflection. Why would Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelor be interested in her? He could have anyone in town.

The ringing of the doorbell pulled her from her thoughts. She grabbed her clutch from the bed and rushed to open the door, revealing Kol standing on her porch. He'd looked cute earlier on the pitch in his jersey and smelling of male musk, but now he looked damn near sexy, which was an impressive thing for a seventeen-going-on-eighteen adolescent to pull off. He smelled of a divine cologne which Bonnie presumed was expensive considering how well off the Mikaelson's were. He was staring at her with his jaw hanging.

"Hi," she said lamely, cursing in her head at her own bashfulness.

"You look…amazing."

She blushed and hid her face by turning her back to him and locking the front door. When she spun back around to face him she had regained some composure. "Time to party," she winked.

* * *

**Yay for Pilot references and Jomo & Nate's dream tv series! :D**

_**Caution! Drama up next, read at your own peril ;)  
**_

**PS - Thank you to** _I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, Reighn Venhem 33704, RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, randomlittleme, **& **notorrious_ **for reviewing chapter three :D ESPECIALLY _randomlittleme, __I Love All Books TVD Klaroline_ and___ Reighn Venhem 33704_ because you beautiful people have reviewed like everytime! You guys are amazing, seriously. I love you.  
**


	5. Partytime!

**The second half of the double update!  
Note to followers: If the previous chapter update didn't come through because of this one, go back a chapter, i double updated. Enjoy guys x**

* * *

Lockwood Mansion

"Ohmygod!" Caroline squeals and runs over to an alarmed Bonnie who has just shown up. She practically jumps on top of her and Bonnie very nearly collapses under Caroline's weight – but she feels Kol's hands steady her from falling. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a zing from his touch.

The party had been going for over an hour now but people were still arriving and the mansion was beginning to fill up. However it was obvious that Caroline had been partying for quite some time because she appeared to be very drunk already. The room they were standing in happened to be where the bar was, and it was typically the most crowded room in the whole house. Tyler hadn't needed to do much setting up for the party; the Lockwood Mansion was virtually _made_ for gatherings. A few flashing disco lights and booming bass speakers was all that had needed to be added.

"Shots!" Caroline yells over the pounding music.

"Sure!" Bonnie shouts back. Caroline grabs her hand and leads her over to the bar, pushing through the intoxicated teenagers that surround it. Caroline was in her element – she hadn't been labelled the party animal by her two best friends for nothing.

"Three vodka shots!" she shouts to the guy behind the bar. Tyler had obviously hired someone who had no problem with serving underage since the bartender takes out three shot glasses and begins to pour clear liquid into each of them.

"Three?!" Bonnie questions.

"Yeah! One for me!" she hears from behind her. Bonnie turns her head and sees none other than the man of the hour himself, Tyler, grinning wolfishly.

"Make that four!" another voice from within the crowd of drinkers shouts. Seconds later Kol breaks through the mass surrounding them, returning to Bonnie's side. The bartender nods and they each grab their shot glass.

"TO WINNING!" Tyler yells. "On three!"

They all chanted to three and downed their glasses.

Caroline slams her glass back down on the bar surface in style whilst Bonnie squirms from the bitterness and burning. Tyler laughs and points, drawing the attention of Kol who looks down at her endearingly. He likes how cute she is – yet she looks incredibly sexy at the same time in those short-shorts. He wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her in to kiss her lightly on the lips and she giggles. Usually she'd be shocked at his forwardness but the atmosphere of the party had her feeling care-free.

"Round two!" Caroline shouts.

"No way! I'll be on the floor!" Bonnie yelps.

"Oh come on!" Tyler pokes her ribs and another shot glass is suddenly thrust into her hand. She rolls her eyes before necking it back just to shut them up and they all cheer and applaud.

"Great party man," Kol says, leaning in to speak almost directly into Tyler's ear so he will hear him properly over the music.

Tyler opens his mouth, probably to say thank you, but he is interrupted as the football team all burst into the room chanting, most of them in a drunk and disorderly state. They form a cluster around Tyler and Kol and suddenly they are both hoisted up on the shoulders' of the stockiest players who carry them out of the room, shouting about a celebratory game of beer pong. Bonnie watched Kol glance back over his shoulder at her apologetically but she simply laughs and blows him a kiss. She hears Caroline say something to her about dancing over the commotion and before she can decipher the sentence she has been dragged to the adjacent room by her hyperactive blonde friend. Caroline begins to jump and bump and grind along with all the other ravers around her; Bonnie half-reluctantly joins in. Thankfully the shots were beginning to kick in so she was feeling a little wilder.

"How much have you had to drink, Caroline?" she asks.

"Urrrrm…a lot?" Caroline giggles.

"In that case I have some catching up to do," Bonnie proclaims, "I'll be right back!"

Caroline nods. "Bring me back something as well!" she orders.

Caroline continued to fist pump and body pop to the next three songs amongst the gyrating bodies until she tired and managed to stagger her way over to a love seat. Where ever Bonnie had got to in between here and the bar, it didn't seem like she was returning anytime soon, and Tyler was nowhere to be seen either. She spotted Elena and Stefan canoodling through the doorway in the next room. They didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed.

She huffs and picks up a random half-full drink from the closest table and takes several large gulps until the glass is empty. That was the problem with big venues; it was difficult to find who you were with again once you separated from them. Caroline obviously knows Tyler's house like the back of her hand but there are so many people around it is difficult to tell where one body ends and another begins. She begins to feel hot in all of the musk and body heat so she heads for the front porch, holding onto chairs and tables to keep her standing. Once she is outside the cold night air assaults her and the light sheen of sweat she acquired from dancing dries rapidly, causing her to shiver after only a couple minutes of standing outside.

"Caroline?"

She turns to see Rebekah standing half in, half out of the house.

"What are you doing out here?" Rebekah asks. She looks unfairly sober to Caroline right now who was beginning to feel a little queasy. What the hell was in that drink she'd picked up?

"Cooling down," Caroline replies, trying her hardest not to slur.

Rebekah steps outside fully to steady Caroline who hadn't realised she'd been swaying slightly. "You need to sit down."

Caroline nods with her eyes half shut and sits down on an outdoor bench. Rebekah searches Caroline's purse for her phone. "Why are you being nice to me…again?" she mumbles.

Rebekah half smiles and finally finds Caroline's mobile in a side zip. "I'm going to call your mother to take you home, Caroline."

Caroline snaps up from her reclined position. "No! Please don't – she'll _kill _me!"

"Fine." Pause. "Just wait here then," Rebekah stands up and dials a number from Caroline's phone. Caroline could barely concentrate enough to focus on the conversation let alone figure out who was on the end of the line.

"Okay, thanks. I'll stay with her until you come. Bye," Rebekah says and turns back to Caroline, sliding next to her onto the bench. She half-laughs-half-frowns since in the twenty seconds she had been on the phone, Caroline has managed to pass out. She had been sitting next to her for about five or ten minutes when a laughing Tyler staggers his way outside. He turns and notices Caroline, unconscious. For a moment he completely freezes before rushing to her side.

"Is she okay?" he asks Rebekah. He strokes her cheek tentatively. He hadn't realised she was _that _drunk – she'd seemed alright about half an hour ago.

"Yeah she's fine," Rebekah smiles, "Don't worry about her, you can go back inside; I've called someone to come take her home."

"I should stay with her. Who did you call?"

Rebekah hesitates before speaking. "Just a taxi."

"She can't go in a cab on her own in this state."

"I'll go with her," she says, pursing her lips. "Please Tyler, just go inside and enjoy your party."

"No," he insists, "She's my girlfriend; I am going to stay with her at least until the cab comes if you're going with her."

Caroline stirs in her 'sleep' and Tyler pushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear endearingly.

"_Rebekah?!" _They hear a voice shouting from somewhere around the drive near the front of the lawn.

Tyler frowns. The voice sounds suspiciously British. "You say you called a cab?" he asks acidly to Rebekah.

He hears the sound of footsteps approaching and tears his gaze away from Caroline just in time to see Klaus Mikaelson appear. He blinks hard and opens her eyes again. He's still there.

"Why did you call _him?_" Tyler asks Rebekah, "She hardly even knows him."

Rebekah doesn't answer so Tyler turns to Klaus. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking her home, mate," Klaus replies casually as he walks to Caroline. Tyler stands from his kneeling position beside her to block the way, coming nose-to-nose with Klaus.

Rebekah decides now is the time she'd better speak up. "Tyler, stop being an idiot. I called him because he's the only person I know who can drive that won't report her to her mum for being wasted."

Tyler wants to believe her but the fact that he has caught Klaus staring at Caroline longingly countless times before (yes, he has noticed – what kind of a boyfriend wouldn't notice a dude eyeing his girl?!) leaves him with a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"What about Damon?" he suggests.

Rebekah snorts. "She hates Damon, remember?"

Tyler couldn't deny the truth in that. But there was no way he was going to let Caroline go home with Klaus. Tyler looked up to Klaus, almost like the older brother he never had, but friend or no friend, he knew he couldn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him. "You know what? _You," _he points at Klaus, "can go back home. Caroline is staying here. She can sleep over. Problem solved."

Tyler begins to turn back around to face Caroline with the intention of carrying her inside but he suddenly feels a hard hand on his shoulder and is pushed aside. Klaus then kneels to pick Caroline up to take her to his car but Tyler grabs Klaus by the collar of his jacket and pulls him away.

"I said she's staying here," Tyler growls.

"Tyler," Klaus says calmly, "You've had a lot to drink; you are in no state to look after her. Go. Back. Inside." He keeps his composure but his anger can be seen bubbling beneath the surface.

"I don't think so." Tyler steps in between Klaus and Caroline.

"I'm taking her home, Tyler, and I'm giving you once last chance to step aside."

"No."

Klaus sighs. "Well then, I feel totally justified doing this."

Klaus punches Tyler square in the jaw, sending blood and spit flying across the porch. Tyler steadies himself, eyes wide in shock. He lifts a hand up to his jaw and then looks at the blood on his fingers. A look of surprise flashes on his face but it is quickly replaced with rage. He runs at Klaus and they tumble off the porch and onto the grass verge. Tyler straddles Klaus and punches him repeatedly as hard as possible. Klaus see's stars but comes back to Earth when he feels his jaw dislocate. He grabs Tyler's shirt and pulls Tyler's body over, using the momentum to roll them over. He swings his arm back, fist clenched, and Tyler braces himself for the impact.

Klaus' hand pauses in the air. He looks down at Tyler – his friend – and looks back to the porch. Caroline is still unconscious on the bench, blissfully unaware of what is happening. Rebekah has disappeared – probably to get help – which means he only has moments until a mob of angry teenagers are going to spill out of the mansion and come for him. He look back down at Tyler again, who is glaring up at him.

He keeps a strong hold on Tyler but, ever so slowly, Klaus relaxes his fist, letting his fingers straighten. "My jaw is dislocated," he says, "I am going to go to the hospital to get it looked at. Let me take Caroline with me and I can get her some pills for the morning whilst I'm there."

Tyler takes several breaths in and out, clearing his mind. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"I was going to suggest that actually. I think I broke your nose."

They both chuckle but it is humourless. Klaus offers Tyler his hand. Tyler looks at it for a moment before taking it and allowing Klaus to help pull him to his feet. They stand facing each other, chests heaving.

"What the hell was that, man?" Tyler asks. "What's going on?"

Klaus spat out some blood. "I don't know Tyler. I was just trying to do you a favour and help out your girlfriend and you got all weird about it. And you know how I am; I lost my temper."

If what Klaus was saying was true, Tyler felt guilty about it. Then again, Klaus did throw the first punch, and he still had the itching suspicion that there was more to it. He took a mental note to watch his back, or more to the point, watch Caroline more closely when it came to Klaus.

Tyler and Klaus are walking back up the steps as Rebekah came rushing back outside along with Kol, Stefan and a couple other members of the football team, Troy and Jake.

"Ah, Stefan, good to see you," Klaus smiled. He then grimaces as his broken jaw makes the small action painful. Stefan nods his head minutely at his frenemy. The two randomers look prepared to 'take care' of Klaus but Tyler holds his hand up.

"It's okay. We're going to go to the hospital and take Caroline home together," he explained.

Rebekah sighed in relief. Tyler's calmness meant he still didn't know the truth but for now that was probably best.

Klaus watched Tyler lift Caroline bridal style and they left the property together in Klaus' SUV.

Kol, Rebekah, Stefan, Troy and Jake all re-enter the house.

"Do you think we should cancel the party for Tyler now?" Stefan asks Kol.

Kol shrugs and the simple notion makes him stagger. He is wasted. Stefan grabs his shoulders and helps Kol lower himself into the closest chair. Kol shuts his eyes and mumbles incoherent nothings to himself, laughing now and again. Rebekah stands beside Stefan, watching her brother with an amused look on her face.

"Can I trust you to take him home with you?" Stefan asks her.

Rebekah nods. "Yeah of course. I'll call us both a taxi now." She takes out her phone and steps outside again so she can hear the other end of the line.

"Bonnie…" Kol mumbles.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she gets home safe," Stefan assures him.

"Right," Rebekah says, stepping back inside, "the taxi is on its way. Come on brother, let's go wait on the porch."

Together Stefan and Rebekah haul Kol to his feet and pull him back to the porch. They reach the steps and sit down. Rebekah moans. "He's going to throw up any minute now."

Stefan chuckles and pats Kol on the back. "Hang in there, man."

Kol groans in reply.

"So how's Elena?" Rebekah asks casually.

"Not now, Rebekah," Stefan warns.

"Just checking up on you Stef," she smiles.

Stefan clenches his jaw and breaths out slowly. "Right."

"I hear she has a twin."

Stefan's eyes met Rebekah's and his eyebrows furrowed. "She didn't tell me she told you."

Rebekah shrugs, "she didn't. I overheard her talking about it with Caroline and Bonnie at training."

"I see. You can't tell anyone, Rebekah."

Rebekah glowers at him. "Why did you think I would? You know what – I am _sick_ of everyone treating me as if I am a massive bitch." She grabs Kol arm and hauls him up, leaving Stefan on the steps alone. Fortunately for her the taxi came up the drive that exact moment. Stefan stood up and sighed as he watched her pull Kol into the backseat with her and the taxi drove off. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Elena was calling him.

"Hi, Elena."

"_Hey. I'm ready to go home now, where are you?"_

"Front porch. I'll meet you by my car?"

Considering tomorrow's circumstances Stefan had chosen valiantly to not drink tonight.

"_Okay. I love you."_

He smiled. _"I love you too. See you in a minute."_

Stefan skipped down the steps and headed for his car, which was parked someway down the driveway. He cursed to himself when he remembered his promise to Kol. He took out his phone again and speed dialled Bonnie. It rang for a while until she finally picked up.

"_Hello?" _she giggled.

"Hi Bonnie. Bekah had to take Kol home cause he was bombed but I promised him I'd make sure you got home safe. Elena and I are leaving now. Do you want a ride home?"

"_Stefaaaaan!" _He pulled his phone away from his ear a little as she wailed loudly. _"You're so cute! Don't you worry 'bout lil old me! Go home with Elena!"_

"Are you sure? How are you getting home then?"

"_Where there's a will there's a way!" _she shouted. _"Stefan I promise I'm okay. I'll ring my Dad if I have to."_

Stefan nodded despite the fact that Bonnie couldn't see him. "Alright Bon. Later."

"_Byeeeee!" _ Bonnie sang down the phone and then hung up. Now there's a predicament; how wasshe going to get home? Like she was going to call her Dad, yeah, right, good one. She just didn't want to intrude on Stelena couple time. She flopped onto one of the Lockwood's many plush couches and hummed to herself as she scrolled through her contacts on her phone, searching for a viable candidate to give her a lift home. A…B…C…D.

Bonnie smirked as she reached _that _name.

To call, or not to call?

Her thumb hovered over the green button for a moment.

She grinned. "Fuck it! YOLO!" she laughed to herself.

He picked up almost immediately.

"_Bonnie?!"_

"Damon." she purred

"…_You're drunk aren't you."_

It was more of a statement than a question. She giggled. "Maaayybee…"

She heard Damon half groan half laugh. _"This better not be a booty call."_

"What if it is?"

"_I'd like that."_

Her heart stopped. Despite being practically out of it she could still think fairly straight, and she'd thought that he would be left too speechless to answer her 'What if it is?' question. She was wrong, obviously. Now _she _was the speechless one. Embarrassingly, a hot flush came over her and she was thankful he couldn't see her blushing right now.

"Um…"

She could literally _feel _his smirk from the other end. He let her suffer for a few more moments before speaking again.

"_Alright what's up then Bonbon?"_

"I, uh, was wondering if…" She suddenly felt really childish.

"_Yes?"_

"If you could, maybe, help me get home…?"

She cringed at herself.

"_Can't Kol take you home?" _His tone was cold as he said that.

"Rebekah took him home cause he's even more wasted than I am." Bonnie waited for him to say something but was only greeted with silence. "You know what, never mind. I'll walk home or something."

"_I'm coming to get you. Be waiting at the front of the mansion."_

Bonnie grinned and opened her mouth to say thank you but he had already hung up. She frowned but tottered over to the front door nonetheless, dodging unconscious bodies and sick puddles. She grimaced at the thought of the telling off Tyler was going to get from his mom tomorrow.

She parked her ass on an outdoor bench (the one that unbeknownst to her Caroline had been passed out on just a half hour ago) and shivered until Damon's car came into sight. She rushed over thankfully and hopped in, immediately engulfed in the warmth of the heating.

"If you throw up in my car there will be trouble."

Bonnie looked over at him innocently, "Scouts honour, I won't."

She took a moment to properly look at him. He looked just as handsome as he did at the game earlier only more weary.

Damon snorted. "Thanks."

Oh shit. She hadn't just said that out loud had she? Apparently so. Damn you, alcohol.

"So how was the party?" he asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

"Good." Bonnie was trying to avoid speaking because she didn't trust herself to not say something she'd regret whilst under the influence.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you one-word-answer me Bonnie Bennett," he said sternly. His commanding voice was sexy.

She giggled. "It was _really_ good. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I danced with Caroline and-"she broke off midsentence. "Shit! Caroline! I completely forgot about her!"

Bonnie reached for her bag and fumbled around in it clumsily, her fingers not cooperating with what her brain was telling them to do. She found her phone and squinted at the fuzzy screen. The brightness made her feel woozy. Damon noticed and quickly took her phone off her.

"No throwing up remember? And don't worry about Caroline; she's a big girl who can take care of herself."

Oh, the irony.

Bonnie nodded to herself and slumped in the seat. She let her eyes half close sleepily. She kept them open slightly so she could gaze at Damon. The overhead lights made the striking contours of his face even more defined than before and his blue eyes were luminous.

"Stop staring, it's creepy," he smirked.

Bonnie shut her eyes tightly. Now she was grateful for the alcohol because otherwise her cheeks would be burning up by now.

They sat in companionable silence until Damon had to ask Bonnie for specific directions to her house. In actual fact, he happened to already know where she lived but he didn't want to look like a stalker so he asked her anyways.

"Bonnie?"

She opened her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping; I was just resting my eyes," she told him in a matter-of-factly way.

Damon was looking at her with his ever-present smirk. She stares for a second because he is ruthlessly handsome.

"We're at your house," he states, like she doesn't already know. "Do you want me to carry you inside?"

"Fine," she mumbles, as if she were the one doing him the favour. He chuckles as he steps out of the car and walks around to the passenger side to pick her up. He places one hand behind her legs and the other against her back and pulls her out. He walks towards the house and stands awkwardly when he reaches the front door.

"Should I knock or do you have a key?" he asks.

"My Dad's not in…my key is in my purse."

She'd left that in the car.

"Wait…" Damon says. "You're home alone?"

"Yeah…Dad's on a business trip."

He frowns. "Well who's going to make sure you're okay throughout the night and in the morning?"

"No one," she slurs sleepily.

_Figures, _Damon thought. "Right. Okay then."

He turned around and carried her back to his car.

"What are you doing?" she asks whilst he buckles her seat belt for her.

"You're staying at the boarding house tonight," he states shortly as he starts the engine.

"But-"

"But nothing, Bonnie."

She rolls her eyes. "I asked for a ride home, not a baby sitter."

"Well maybe I'd be willing to leave you alone right now if I thought you had the ability to take care of yourself."

She glared out of the window as Damon sped down the roads.

When the car was stationary on the drive of the boarding house Bonnie shuffled in her seat, ready to get out and pulled on the door handle.

She turned back to glare at him pointedly. "Take the child lock off, Damon."

He had a shit eating grin on his face that she wanted to slap right off.

"You sounded so much more cheerful on the phone," he mocked, jutting his bottom lip out in disappointment.

"Well, I guess seeing you ruined my mood," she smiled sarcastically. "Take the lock off," she demanded again.

He laughed. "Where are your manners, Bonnie?"

She sighed. "Please?" she was forced to ask painfully.

Damon shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not going to cut it after your appalling behaviour tonight."

"You're not being serious?" she gaped.

"Deadly," he said gravely.

"Damon, I'm tired."

He sighed. Playing with her was fun but he could see her eyes were drooping. Had she been more awake, he could've taken this trapped-in-a-small-space-with-him situation _anywhere. _Maybe some other time. For now, out of the kindness of his heart, he decided let her go to bed instead. He flicked off the lock button and she opened the door immediately and staggered over to the boarding house. She insisted on walking 'independently' now but he followed close behind, ready to catch her just in case.

He unlocked the front door. "Shhh," he hushed with his for finger over his lips, "I think Stef and Elena might be in."

She nodded and carefully took her heels off. He led her up the stairs and to one of the guest bedrooms that was close to his own room.

Bonnie looked around at the guest room she'd be sleeping in. It was clean, from what she could see, and very very big. Bigger than her own bedroom at home, in fact. The focal point of the room was a large double bed which looks very inviting.

"Wait here," he said. Bonnie watched him leave the room and she lumbered over to the bed. She was sitting on it cross legged when he came back with one of his shirts and a toothbrush. "Arms up," he winked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You are not helping me undress."

"Have it your way," he shrugged and threw the shirt at her. It hit her in the face before it dropped into her hands.

"My bedroom is two doors down if you need me," he said, grinning suggestively.

"Goodnight, Damon," she deadpanned.

He laughed. "Seriously though," he said, walking closer until he was hovering above her, "just give me a shout."

She lost the ability to move as he slowly leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. His neck was exposed in front of her and the scent of his cologne wafted up her nose.

"Night Bon," she heard him say. He was half out the door by the time her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review if you would like to make my day :) See you next chapter****... ;)**


	6. The morning after

**Hey! I'm back with another update! Thank you SO much for last chapter's reviews, I woke up the morning after posting and was so happy and amazed to read them :D you guys are the beeest! So thank you millions to** _Reighn Venhem 33704, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, notorrious, proudesian, bonnieforever, Emerald1998, __nini1821_ and a couple Guests. **I really appreciate your thoughts and comments so thanks a lot guys x**

**- **To nini1821, i pmed you about some of your questions btw :)

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House  
Saturday

Bonnie peeled her eyes open after sleeping like a log all night. She stretched her limbs and rolled over. A crack of sunlight was beaming through a gap in the curtains – when she looked at it her eyes burned in protest and her head throbbed. She moaned and buried her head in the pillow again. She wanted to shout for Damon or Stefan or _anybody _to get her a paracetemol or an aspirin but raising her voice would be a suicidal option right now. She lifted her head slightly and looked around the room. Thankfully, she spotted a glass of water and two pills on the bedside table; Damon must have put them there already. He's so thoughtful. Or just experienced in the hangover department; he is a day drinker after all. She reached over, groaning painfully, and washed them down.

Damon was one floor below in the living room, cleaning, of all things. Stefan must have trod in some mud last night and it was all over his prized Persian rug. Stupid idiotic little brothers. Speaking of, where was that guy? He'd heard Stef and Elena sneak off in the early(ish) hours of the morning which was more than curious when you took into account the fact that they'd been to a party last night. They should still be in bed, nursing a hangover, like Bonnie! Like normal teenagers.

As coincidence would have it, Bonnie, aka 'the normal teenager' came padding down the stairs just that moment. She was squinting from the sunlight that flooded the room and her hair was messy from sleep. She was still wearing his shirt. She looked perfect. He quickly grabbed his Ray bans from the drawer they were kept in and ran up to her. He placed them over her eyes tentatively and she managed to smile appreciatively.

"How you doing?" he asked her quietly.

Bonnie didn't speak, only answered by way of making the 'O.K' sign with her hand. He grinned, understanding the feeling.

"Coffee?" he offered.

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen. There was something very domestic about the way she was sat at the counter as he made her a morning cup of café mocha. She liked it. They didn't speak because Damon was respecting the fact that any noise would cause Bonnie pain, but when the front door swung open and Elena and Stefan returned, all tranquillity was lost.

Despite her pounding head, Bonnie jumped in her seat excitedly as she remembered where they had just come back from. Elena whirled into the kitchen with Stefan following behind.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?!" she asked, shocked. She didn't speak that loudly, but both Bonnie and Damon hushed her simultaneously. Elena then noticed Bonnie's zombie-esque state and silently apologised. Stefan chuckled lightly.

"Now I'm glad I didn't drink," he said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me what happened," she rasped from her sore throat, "but speak quietly," she added.

"Wait. What are we talking about here?" Damon asked as he stirred Bonnie's drink. He slid it over the counter to her and she smiled at him thankfully. He smiled back.

"I just met my twin sister," Elena stated frankly.

Damon's eye brows shot up. "Your _what_?"

"Yeah. I have a long lost twin sister," she said, sighing at the cliché.

Damon looked at Stefan, who was stood leaning against the walls with his arms folded, for confirmation. "It's true," he nodded broodingly.

"So come on, tell us! What's Katherine like?" Bonnie croaked impatiently.

_2 hours earlier…_  
Elena and Stefan trudged through the grave yard at five minutes to nine, Elena clinging tightly to her boyfriend's hand for comfort. She was nervous. For starters, she didn't even know if this 'Katherine' was even real. It could be someone's idea of a sick joke, for all she knew. But as they came closer and closer, a figure with an undeniable resemblance to Elena's frame could be seen, even from a distance. The figure was standing by her – their – parent's graves, faced away from them. Long beautiful spiralling curls fell down her back, and she was wearing tight, dark wash skinny jeans and ankle boots. The figure must have heard the couple approach but didn't turn around.

"Katherine Johnson?" Elena inquired, sounding more brave than she felt, when she and Stefan were standing close behind the figure.

She turned.

Elena and Stefan both gaped in disbelief. There was no doubt about it; this woman was Elena's twin, for sure. Elena felt like she was looking in the mirror, only it was a reflection of her darker, and admittedly, sexier self.

"_Hold up," Damon interrupted, "You have a sexy version of you walking around town right now?"_

_Elena glared at him. "Damon – now is not the time."_

Katherine gave them a smile which was really more like a smug smirk. She was finally looking at her sister, in the flesh. It was fascinating. After all of the planning and plotting with Anna, here she was. She had done enough research on Elena's Facebook to know that the guy standing next to her was the boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. She took a tenth of a second to give him a once over, deciding Elena had very good taste. Very, _very _good taste.

"You must be Elena," Katherine smiled, taking a step closer to them.

Elena's breathing was shallow from shock. She nodded lamely. "This is my boyfriend Stefan," she said, gesturing to the godly looking man beside her.

Stefan nodded cautiously to Katherine. "Nice to meet you."

Katherine refrained from saying 'I know'. "Likewise."

A tension filled silence ensued and Katherine raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought you'd have more questions for me."

Elena blinked rapidly. She couldn't stop staring at her identical other half. "I do…I just…don't know where to begin…"

Katherine inhaled then exhaled deeply and the cold air condensed her hot breath to steam around her. "How about the start?"

Elena nodded and waited for Katherine to elaborate.

She started strutting circles around Elena and Stefan as she spoke, "I was separated from you at birth. Ever since I was a kid I've known I was adopted – simply because my genetics don't match up with my adoptive family's at all – and I didn't mind. I loved my adoptive mother, however she passed away last year," Katherine said expressionlessly, yet Elena saw emotion, and more specifically sadness, in her twin's eyes for the first time since speaking to her. "So I started looking for my biological parents, you know, the ones who gave me up for adoption." Katherine nodded towards the graves. "You can imagine my disappointment when I discovered that they were dead too. When I found out about Grayson and Miranda's passing, I gave up; stopped looking. I accepted my fate as a lost orphan."

"I'm sorry," Elena said sincerely. She felt a pang of sympathy for the twin she didn't know she had. Elena had lost one set of parents – she couldn't imagine losing two. Even though Katherine hardly knew The Gilbert's it must have been pretty disheartening... "Wait – if you stopped looking…how did you find me?"

"My sister coincidentally went to an open day at Mystic Falls High. And she saw you," she smirked proudly.

Elena's face knotted with curiosity. "Wait – your sister goes to my school?"

A corner of Katherine's lips twisted up into a wry smile. "Yeah. She wasn't going to even apply because it's a long drive but seeing you changed everything. To my knowledge, your brother Jeremy knows her _very _well."

Elena's expression remained confused.

"Anna…" Stefan uttered, speaking for the first time since being introduced.

"Very good Stefan," Katherine grinned playfully at him.

"Anna is your sister?" Elena repeated in disbelief.

"Surprise surprise," Katherine smiled briefly and then regained her seriousness, "so I had her attend Mystic Falls to find out about you. At first I couldn't believe Grayson and Miranda kept one daughter and gave the other up but I guess they did." Katherine shrugged as if she didn't care but Elena could see through the tough exterior to the insecurity and pain. It must be terrible for Katherine to know she'd been given away when her other half had been kept, for whatever reason.

"What I'm getting at, Elena, is that you are all I have left. In fact, I didn't even know I had you at first. Yeah, it's annoying to know that you were the kid they loved more and chose to keep but apart from Anna, you're all I've got. I don't care about a lot of things but family is one of them. Will you be my family?"

* * *

"So what did you say?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sighed. "I said yes, of course. She is my sister."

"She sounds like a little minx to me," Damon smirked.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him icily.

"Damon I don't want you anywhere near her," Elena told him haughtily.

He laughed, "You can't tell me what to do. And she sounds like she can handle herself," he retorted dryly.

He met Bonnie's stern green eyes from across the counter and looked away quickly. She didn't get to tell him what to do either; if she wanted him, all she had to do was ask. Until she was done wasting her time with Kol Mikaelson, he could put his dick where ever he pleased.

"So what's the plan?" Bonnie asked after Damon's snarky comments ceased fire.

"Well before I do anything, I've got some digging to do concerning what Jenna knows," Elena said.

"Are you going to tell her about Katherine?"

Elena shook her head no. "Not at first. You never know – perhaps Jenna knows about Kat already and could even tell me a few things."

"True," Bonnie nodded her head reasonably. "I wonder if Jeremy knows about Anna's relation to Katherine."

Elena raised a brow. "I never thought of that."

A scoff came from Damon's direction. Elena eyed him expectantly. "That Anna kid sounds smart," he explained, "I seriously doubt she said anything to Jer."

"What are you trying to say?" Elena snapped defensively.

Damon put his hands up in surrender. "Nothing. Never mind."

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion  
Klaus paced in his bedroom restlessly as he waited for Caroline to wake up. It was gone noon and although he understood she had drunk far more than what was recommended last night, he didn't expect her to be unconscious for this long. She hadn't opened her eyes since passing out at the party. At the hospital Tyler had received an angry call from Mrs Lockwood telling him to, and quote 'get his ass home immediately', so much to Tyler's annoyance, he had little choice left than to leave Caroline with Klaus but not before making Klaus swear he would take Caroline straight home. Klaus had agreed but not without crossing his fingers behind his back.

There was no safer place for Caroline to be right now than by his side. He could take care of her better than any other man on this planet, he was sure of it.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a light knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened a slit and Rebekah peeped through before stepping into the room completely. She squinted, unaccustomed to the darkness. Klaus hadn't opened the curtains yet.

"Is she not awake yet?" she whispered.

"Clearly not," Klaus retorted through gritted teeth.

Rebekah ignored his ill-temper; she was more than used to it. "She will be fine, Nik. It is just a simple hangover," she comforted, looking over to the bed at Caroline who was still in dream world. "I brought up those pills...you left them on the kitchen counter," she handed him the small cardboard packet, which had been opened already. "I hope you don't mind but I took a couple out for Kol."

Klaus allowed his sombre demeanour to crack as he chuckled at the thought of his brother. Upon arriving home with Caroline in his arms he had to step over Kol's passed out body to get up the stairs. "Yes he was certainly on form last night," he grinned.

Rebekah laughed. "Well he's right as rain now. I'll never be able to understand how he recovers so fast. And he's eaten away most of the contents of the fridge," she huffed and Klaus rolled his eyes. Typical Kol. "Oh, Elijah returned this morning," Rebekah beamed.

Klaus smiled sardonically. "Wonderful. Now I shall have to sit through him bragging about how wonderful Harvard is until he fucks off again."

"Nik," Rebekah frowned. "Mother offered to pay for you to go to college but you refused."

_Well duh_, Klaus thought. He wasn't going to accept money off dear mummy for college just so she could have an excuse to get him out of town. Alas, he turned to his sister and sighed. "I'm sorry Bekah. I'm just wound up and worried about Caroline. I'll talk to Elijah later."

"Yes you will," she said firmly. Nik acted as if he didn't give a damn about Elijah but out of all of his brothers, it was Elijah who he was closest to. When they were children Elijah would take it upon himself to keep Klaus out of trouble if he ever did wrong, being the middle man between Klaus' disobedience and Mikael's short tempter. Rebekah left the confinement of Nik's bedroom and returned downstairs. Elijah had made himself comfortable on the sofa and was getting reacquainted with Kol, who was eating a sandwich which had way too many ingredients in it.

"Do you never stop eating?" Rebekah asked him.

"I'm hungry," Kol said obviously.

Elijah chuckled. "It's good to be home." He leaned over to ruffle Kol's hair.

"It's good to have you back, even if it is only for a week or so," Rebekah gleamed, "Nik said he will come see you later but he is wrapped up with Caroline-problems at the moment."

"Bloody hell, she's _still_ passed out?" Kol exclaimed incredulously between chews.

Elijah frowned; "Kol what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

"Oh shut up Elijah I don't do it in public!" he protested, rolling his eyes. Big bro had only been back a few hours and he was already acting like their late father.

"Have you seen anyone yet?" Rebekah asked Elijah, ignoring the two brother's banter.

"No I just came straight here from the airport, although I did see Elena walking around."

"How fortunate for you," Rebekah said sarcastically. She didn't like Elena much. "Did you speak to her at all?"

"No, she was too far away and looked like she was heading somewhere," Elijah said, "I nearly didn't realise it was her because of the new look."

Rebekah frowned, "new look?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Curly hair and tight black clothes. She looked good."

"Sounds like she looked like a ho if you asked me," Kol chirped. He actually thought Elena was a nice girl but he was just saying that to get on his brother's nerves since it was obvious he fancied her.

"She did not," Elijah retorted with a tight jaw and serious face. Kol quickly got interested in looking at his sandwich cause Elijah got real scary when he was pissed.

"Not like you can talk anyway Kol," Rebekah smirked.

"Excuse me?" Kol growled.

"Bonnie last night," Rebekah replied mischievously as Kol gave her a death glare. She was holding in her laughter so much she was sure she'd burst in a minute.

"Bonnie looked fucking amazing last night, so shut your mouth Bekah," he snapped.

"You and Miss Bennett?" Elijah inquired, not bothering to hide his surprised tone.

Kol nodded.

"Well she instagrammed a photo of herself with Damon Salvatore this morning," Elijah informed awkwardly.

Kol's impish features went thunderous and he stood up suddenly. He took his phone out as he left the room.

"Good one Elijah," Rebekah quipped.

Elijah tossed a hand in the air dismissively, "he was going to find out eventually."

Kol slammed the door and stood alone in the hall as he refreshed the instragram feed frustratingly. Damn '3' network; he needed his phone to be fast in a time of crisis like this! He scrolled through the feed after it came through until he reached Bonnie's update. His anger subsided a little when he saw it was just an innocent photo of their faces and nothing too flirty but he was still jealous. What the hell was she doing with that paedo!? He was so tempted to call her but didn't want to seem naggy or clingy.

None the less he found himself dialling her number. He kept the excuse that he wanted to see if she was simply doing okay in his mind.

"_Bonnie Bennett's phone."_

Kol scowled as he heard that snake's voice coming through the line.

"Where is Bonnie?"

"_Showering," _Damon gloated.

Kol's jaw tightened and he counted to ten as calmly as he could in his mind. He hung up on Damon and stormed out of the house, ignoring Rebekah and Elijah's demands to know where he was going. He nearly ripped the car door off as he yanked it open angrily. He revved the engine and sped off the drive dangerously; he was off to the boarding house and Damon Salvatore was going to get a piece of his mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) I am sorry if you found this chapter slow paced but I suppose naturally that is what happens the morning after a party, everyone is kinda mellow and just chilling out :') but i promise i'll try and make the next chapter more exciting! About Katherine & Elena: if you are finding the OOC/AU-ness super weird at the moment, just give it a minute because it's not going to be as different to the show story as you think. More will be revealed eventually. It's mostly just because Katherine is human in this it messes up the bloodlines. But ya anyways sorry about the ramblingness lol. Please review me what you think because I am really unsure about this chapter so I would like to know, I just needed to get it up because I didn't want to keep people waiting :) later loves x**

**P.S. oh and sorry that there wasn't like any Mean Girl quotes/references here. I just couldn't see anywhere where one would be relevant :/ however there was a teeny Harry Potter (think it is from the Goblet of Fire film? not sure) reference so well done to you if you spotted that lol**


	7. At an impasse

**Hey! So yeah you totally have permission to beat me over the head with a white oak stake for taking so long...sorry about that -_- I have a lot of school work piling up but managed to finally get this out. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this and if you do, leave a review! (poet and i didn't know it! ;) )**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, even though it was only four of you guys *cries in a corner* :(  
So thanks** _Reighn Venhem 33704, S.E. Carrigan, myteddybear, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline _**:) I love you with all my **un**dead **(i wish)** You guys liked "funny Kol" so I'll try and bring in more of that in the upcoming chapters now! :D**

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon smirked in his signature way as he heard Kol disconnect the line. There was nothing he loved more than getting under that guy's skin – or any Mikaelson for that matter really; he wasn't fussy. His cheeky grin remained plastered on his face as he heard Bonnie enter the living room, hair still slightly damp from her shower. She'd taken it upon herself to get another one of his fresh shirts, although she'd had to pull back on the hot pants she'd worn last night. She stilled when she noticed Damon's uncharacteristically peppy mood.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Bonnie, you should know by now how I get my kicks," he teased. He watched her intently as he waited for her to figure it out. As he expected, it didn't take her long. Her posture stiffened and she patted the pockets of her shorts frantically.

"Where's my phone?" she glowered.

Damon raised his right hand in the air which held Bonnie's mobile in it and wiggled it between his fingers for good measure. Bonnie speed-walked over to him as fast as her little legs would allow her and snatched at it, only to have Damon hold it unfairly high out of her reach.

"Damon! Give it to me, now," she demanded, all dignity lost as she jumped with her arms in the air, although to no avail.

"Where are your manners Bon Bon?" he tutted, which only served to annoy her more.

She gave in and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "You're not funny."

"I beg to differ."

They stared at each other as Damon waited for Bonnie to retort back. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Damon frowned slightly and made his way over to the front of the house, with Bonnie hot on his heels.

Stefan got to the door first. Two characteristic lines appeared between his brows when he saw who the visitor was.

"Hello Stefan."

"Kol? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your brother, oh and my girl if you don't mind."

Stefan's forehead mashed up even further as Kol waited patiently in the doorway. He had a somewhat polite smile on his face but flickers of rage kept resurfacing behind his eyes.

"Your girl?" Damon scoffed as he strolled over to the front door.

Kol's head tilted to the side slightly and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Damon.

"If she's _'your girl' _then why is she wearing _my _shirt?" Damon taunted.

Kol's eyes snapped to Bonnie who winced inwardly. He took a sudden step forward, prepared to lunge for Damon but Stefan put a resilient hand on his chest.

"Stefan…" Kol warned.

"Yeah, let him go, brother," Damon said as he took a step closer to the threshold.

They were within reach of each other now. A quick, hard punch in the face would be enough to cause a broken nose.

"Stop," Bonnie said forcefully and she put herself in between Kol and Damon, "both of you, back off." Bonnie gave herself an imaginary pat on the back for her bad-assery. She looked up at Damon; his icy blue eyes were still glaring at Kol and she waited impatiently for him to look at her. When he finally gazed down, she had to force herself to hold back a shiver. She couldn't tell whether he was looking at her with longing or contempt – but whatever it was, it was intense. "Thank you for everything," she blinked, "I should go home now."

She watched Damon's Adams apple bob up and down. Without a word he turned abruptly and walked away (to get a fresh glass of neat bourbon, no doubt).

She sighs silently. "See you later, Stef."

Stefan nods understandingly, "Bye Bon."

Bonnie walks through the already open door and brushes past Kol, avoiding eye contact. She can feel his eyes burning into the back of her as she strides down the path and it isn't long until she feels a hand take hold of hers to pull her back. She turns to face him and his pained expression makes her heart ache.

"What's going on Bonnie?" he asks her sincerely.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Nothing." Technically, she wasn't lying. Nothing had happened between her and Damon.

Kol smiled because he didn't know how else to react. It was better than flipping out. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you."

"He doesn't," she denies.

"Bonnie, it's okay. You're a beautiful girl; men are obviously going to fancy you. I just need to know if I'm wasting my time chasing after you, if you feel something back for him."

The smile has disappeared and his face looks completely serious. Bonnie opens her mouth to speak but realises she doesn't know what to say. Did she have feelings for Damon? She thought he was hot, but did that mean she _liked _him? Maybe she did, a little bit. He gave her butterflies now and again – but so did Kol. And Kol was honest with her, all the time. And she knew he didn't just want to jump in her bed and then be done with it like what Damon does to most girls. She was certain her father would approve of Kol more, even if it was only because he was the same age. Oh, not to mention Kol was never in love with her best friend.

"Damon and I…we're friends. We flirt sometimes, and he looks after me – but that's all," she said, looking directly into Kol's eyes. Why did she feel like she was lying? She'd just said pretty much the definition of her and Damon's relationship at the moment, so why did she feel like crap? But she didn't want to lose Kol for some little inkling she got now and again whenever Damon stood within a metre of her. That was rational…right?

She watched Kol search her eyes, trying to work out if she was being truthful. He sighed. "Okay Bon." He looked around on the drive; Bonnie's car wasn't anywhere in sight. "Do you want a ride home?"

Bonnie nodded. "Sure, thanks."

Kol was tempted to pull her in for a hug but the smell of Damon coming off that shirt would only serve to make him angry all over again.

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion

Caroline's eyes slowly fluttered open. She knew where she was immediately, from the height of the ceiling and the familiar scent. She frowned in confusion, lifted the covers up and saw she was wearing one of Klaus' t-shirts and his boxers. She frowned; when did she go from being his agony aunt to 'the girl in his bed'?. She lifted her head ever so slightly to look around the room. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, which was odd. It seemed unlikely that he'd leave her after what happened last night.

And then it hit her.

What _the fuck_ had happened last night?

Her mind suddenly went into an overload of asking questions.

Why was she here and not at the Lockwood's? Where was Tyler?

She blinked in confusion. _Rebekah…_she must have called Klaus instead of mom.

Did Tyler know she was here?

Caroline forced herself to sit up slowly and a queasy sensation she had recently become too familiar with came over her. She was going to be sick any second.

She made it into the bathroom just in time.

She grimaced as she flushed the toilet and wobbled over to the sink. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and she could taste everything she'd had last night on her tongue. She shuddered and grabbed the pink toothbrush. It was fortunate yet inappropriate that she had a spare toothbrush in Klaus' bathroom.

As she was rinsing her mouth out she heard the bedroom door click open, and listened to Klaus' footsteps stop dead when he must have realised she was no longer in his bed.

"Caroline?"

He sounded relatively worried.

She quickly fluffed her hair up a bit and wiped the sleep out of her eyes before re-entering the bedroom. He sighed in relief when he saw her.

"Don't do that," he said.

"What?"

"You've been unconscious for over twelve hours, you had me worried sick."

She couldn't help laughing a little. "I like sleeping. I'm awake now."

"I can see that," he said seriously.

She rolled her eyes and made her way back over to the bed. "Lighten up."

Klaus stood rooted to the spot for a moment, just staring at her until his brain began to function. She looked unfairly beautiful, especially in his clothes.

"I got you some pills in case you were feeling ill," he said, gesturing to the glass of water and blister pack on the nightstand.

Caroline nodded. "Thanks but I'm feeling okay now."

He wanted her to take the pills to put his mind at rest but he couldn't force her. He sighed and went to sit on the large bed next to her. "Do you remember much from last night?" he asked, placing a hand over her bare knee.

Caroline frowned and her eyes went heavenward as she sorted through the fuzzy images in her mind. "I remember…going to Tyler's straight after the game and getting ready at his…pre-drinking…shots with Bonnie and Kol…"

Klaus chuckled at the mention of his brother.

"…I remember going outside and Rebekah came out. That's about all I got," she finished.

Klaus nodded. "Well that's understandable, love, given from there on after you were passed out," he smiled.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up!"

She tried to hit him playfully on the chest but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled until they were flush against each other. Caroline inhaled sharply from the shock before giggling as he rolled them over until she was lying beneath him. He caressed her cheek down to her chin and stroked her lips with his thumb. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said. She smiled and he finally closed the gap, sweeping in to kiss her softly. He deepened the kiss as she felt his hand begin to slowly move up along her inner thigh, higher and higher. Just as she was beginning to get hot and out of breath she pushed him away quickly.

"No," she gulped, "Tyler."

It was a miracle Klaus managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Sweetheart, you're killing me."

"I can't do this to him," she said as she tried to stumble off the bed, "not again."

He pulled her back onto the mattress, taking care to be gentle at the same time. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Caroline –"

"What's that?"

Klaus blinked. "What's what, love?"

He watched her peer closely at his face curiously.

She could see a shadow beneath his jawline. The curtains were still drawn so she walked over and opened them and then made her way back to Klaus quickly, taking hold of his face and positioning it so she was looking at what she could now clearly see was a bruise. There was another one above his cheek and a small gash on his eyebrow.

She traced her fingers over the bruise of his jawline softly. He sighed blissfully at her touch.

"What happened? When did you get these?" she asked, but he didn't answer. "Klaus?"

Klaus closed his eyes briefly and grimaced, for he knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Last night…Tyler and I had a little disagreement."

Caroline dropped her hands quickly. "Why?"

Klaus stared at her. "Don't worry he doesn't know anything. It was just a little scuffle, sweetheart."

"I have to go and see him," she said, rising from the bed and shaking her head. "Did you hurt him?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Ugh! He's supposed to be your friend, Klaus! How can you not care?" She looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?"

"Because I care about you more," he said simply. He pointed to a chair that her clothes had been thrown on last night and stormed out of the room. Caroline clenched her fists, took a deep, mediating breath, and reluctantly pulled on the dress she wore last night. She hissed as she forced her heels back onto her sore feet. She stood up and was about to leave Klaus' room until she realised she had no way of getting home. Clearly Klaus wasn't going to drive her to Tyler's. She pursed her lips and rummaged around in her clutch for her mobile phone. Elena, Stefan and Damon were the only people who would be up without a hangover right now. Screw Damon. She didn't even know why she hadn't deleted his number yet. She decided to call Elena. She already had like nine missed calls from the girl.

'_Caroline! Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you? I've been trying to call you all morning, Tyler says he can't get a hold of you –"_

Caroline laughed. "Elena, I'm fine. And for future reference one voicemail is as effective as nine!"

"_Right, sorry. I was just so worried about you. I completely forgot to say goodbye last night with everything that's been going on and when Tyler said he didn't know where you were…"_

"Yeah, I'm at The Mikaelson's," Caroline bit her lip.

"_What? Why?"_

"Trust me Elena I don't even know myself. I just woke up here. I guess…Rebekah brought me back here with her and Kol."

Caroline didn't like lying to her best friend but in circumstances like this it had to be done. Elena didn't approve of Klaus in any context and Caroline wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Not that Elena was one to talk; the way she was acting all jumpy around Damon lately.

"Anyways," Caroline continued, "I was wondering if you could come pick me up and we could stop by Tyler's? I want to make sure Mrs Lockwood hasn't murdered him," she joked.

"_Yeah sure, Care. I'm on my way."_

Caroline thanked the heavens Elena could give her a ride and she snuck into Rebekah's bathroom to sort her hair and makeup out a little bit while she was waiting. It had been about ten minutes when she heard a knock at the front door that must be Elena.

Elena Gilbert blinked in shock as the door swung open. "Elijah?"

The man she had grown fond of and respected smiled at her. "Hello again, Miss Gilbert."

Elena stood there baffled before she got a hold of herself and cursed in her head for smiling like an idiot so much; she was as easy to read as an open book. "I'm here to pick up Caroline," she explained.

He stepped aside slightly signalling for her to come in. There was a kind of twinkle in his eyes that Elena only just realised now she missed.

"What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"Just visiting the family for a few days," he said.

"Miss them that much, huh?" she grinned, almost in disbelief. The Mikaelson siblings were even more dysfunctional than the Salvatore's – and that was saying something.

"Something like that. I miss other people too…" He looked pointedly at her and she suddenly felt shy as a giddy smile grew on her face.

The sound of Caroline's heels clomping down the steps severed the sweet reunion. "Thanks so much for coming Elena," Caroline babbled. "Oh hey Elijah, didn't know you were back?"

Elijah nodded graciously as the two girls began to bustle out of the door. "Nice to see you again Caroline. You too Elena."

Elena waved almost nervously at him as she walked down the porch steps. He smiled at her before shutting the door.

"So how did it go this morning? Is Katherine…real?" Caroline asked as they walked over to Elena's car.

Elena explained what happened that morning when she met Katherine for the first time whilst Caroline listened intently.

"Jeez it sounds like something off of a drama show," Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah well, when I got back this morning I started acting weird with Jenna," Elena said, "You know, making suggestions, acting questions implying as if I knew something. I wanted her to tell me of her own accord. After about half an hour of pressuring she snapped."

Caroline let out an awkward laugh. "What did she say?"

Elena pursed her lips and sighed heavily. She parked the car on the Lockwood's drive.

"I thought Jenna was going to tell me about how or why my parents gave Katherine away after mom gave birth to us…" Elena paused. "Instead I found out I'm adopted."

Caroline's eyes widened and if she were drinking right now she would have sprayed the liquid all over the dashboard for sure. "What?!"

Elena nodded grimly. "Katherine and I were given up by our birth mother. The only thing Jenna knew about her was her name: Isobel. I was adopted by…Grayson and Miranda. Katherine was adopted by…I think she said her mom's name was Pearl?"

"Fuck," Caroline breathed.

"Yep. But get this – I don't think Jenna knows anything about Katherine, that I have a twin. Maybe my mom and dad – Grayson and Miranda – didn't even know…" Elena trailed off into her thoughts. She needed to talk to Katherine as soon as possible. "Care, is it cool if you just go in on your own? I need to go see Kat…"

"Yeah, of course," Caroline nodded understandingly and leaned over to give Elena a backbreaking hug. "Call me if you need anything."

Elena nodded as Caroline stepped out of the car.

Caroline turned to face the building apprehensively. What on Earth was she going to say to Tyler? She knew for sure he had spoken to Elena, so she couldn't say she'd spent the night at Elena's house. He probably knew she hadn't gone home otherwise he wouldn't be asking around. He and Klaus had thrown punches, which meant he must be suspicious about _something_. She rang the doorbell nervously. Shit was about to hit the fan…

Mrs Lockwood opened the door with a fake smile plastered onto her face. "Hello Caroline."

"Hey Mrs Lockwood," Caroline smiled back, "is Tyler upstairs?"

"Yeah he's just in his bedroom. He's not allowed to see anyone right now actually."

Caroline furrowed her brows. "Could you make an exception? It's _really _important."

Carol hesitated for a moment, thinking, before conceding and allowing her son's girlfriend to rush upstairs.

Caroline burst into Tyler's bedroom. The sheets of his bed were pulled back, unmade. She could hear the shower running in his ensuite and she bit her lip nervously. She made his bed and sat down on it cross-legged, and waited.

After what seemed like a lifetime she heard the shower go off and her heart started hammering faster in her ribcage.

Tyler opened the door and stepped out with nothing more than a towel around his waist. Water cascaded over his impressive torso and hot steam was rising from his skin. Caroline's body began to react but she admonished herself; now was not the time.

He stopped dead when he saw her. "Caroline." He had a slight black eye and a bandage strip over his nose but overall less bruising than Klaus had. "Where have you been?"

Caroline gulped. In the time Tyler had taken to have a shower, she'd decided to go with the truth. Well…mostly the truth. "I woke up in a spare bedroom at The Mikaelson's…"

Tyler cursed loudly. "That bastard promised me he'd take you home…"

"He didn't want me to get in trouble with my mom so he just put me in a spare room Tyler. Rebekah looked after me this morning, it's no big deal."

"_No big deal?! _You were unconscious, Caroline. You should be staying at my house, not his."

Caroline frowned, "yeah, exactly, I was unconscious – I had no control over whatever it was that happened last night. What happened to your face?" she accused. She felt bad for turning this around on him but she desperately needed to know what happened last night.

Tyler let out a breath. He sat down next to Caroline on his bed and she tried (and failed) to ignore the fresh enticing smell of his body wash. "It was nothing. I had a bit too much to drink and…I don't really remember. We just ended up throwing punches," he shrugged.

Caroline didn't look convinced.

Tyler chuckled, "we both have a short fuse, that's all it is."

"But I still want to know –"

"Caroline," Tyler interrupted tentatively, "just let it go."

"But –"

He silenced her with a kiss which took her by surprise but she found herself melting into to him regardless. He smelled amazing and his body was still warm and damp from the shower. The pitiful towel was doing little to hide his desire for her as he pulled her body even closer and Caroline's breathing increased as she felt his stiffness press against the inside of her thigh.

But something wasn't right.

"Stop," Caroline breathed.

Tyler looked at her confused, but she was equally bewildered at herself. She just _couldn't_.

"I have to go," she mumbled quickly, pushing him off of her.

"What?!"

She straightened her dress, "my mom must be wondering where I am," she said lamely as she rushed out of his room.

She couldn't cheat on Tyler with Klaus, but now she couldn't cheat on Klaus with Tyler either.

She was at an impasse.

* * *

Salvatore Mansion

"Well what d'ya know," Katherine grinned after Elena had informed her of her discoveries, "mummy's still alive and kickin' it."

Elena shot her a disapproving look. "Could you take this a little more seriously, please?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable on the sofa by the fireplace.

"Did you really have to have a family reunion in here?" Damon said as he strolled into the room with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, "the resemblance between you two is giving me the creeps."

"Yes," Elena scowled as Damon took a swig of the amber liquid, "we don't want Jenna to know about Katherine yet."

"Correction," Katherine chirped, "_you_ don't want Jenna to know about me yet. In fact, I'd go as far to say, you don't want _anyone_ to know about me," she smiled.

Elena sighed. "Well, not yet anyway. I need to get my head around it first," she said as she looked at her twin. She still wasn't used to having someone around who looked exactly like her.

"Whatever," Katherine waved her hand carelessly, "I'm not sticking around anyway."

Damon refilled his glass and walked over to his favourite armchair. "Why not?" he asked as he sat down, trying and failing to avert his eyes from Katherine's low cut top.

"I hardly believe our birth mother is still rolling around in this po-dunk town," Katherine drawled as she toyed with her curly hair, "and since Elena seems to have an all-important life here, it's going to be down to me to go out searching for her."

Elena frowned. "You have nothing to go on apart from a name. You're going to have to stay for some time until Jenna finds a lead, at least."

Katherine scoffed, "Pfft! What can she find that I can't?"

"Access to family records for one," Elena retorted. Katherine was really beginning to get on her nerves. _I'm the golden girl around here, not you._

Katherine sighed in defeat. "Fine. I guess I'm sticking around then," she looked over to Damon over innocently, "mind if I stay here?"

Damon's lip quirked up into a lop-sided grin. "Sure."

"What's wrong with your apartment? And what about Anna?" Elena frowned.

"Anna can stay here too," Damon shrugged, "we have loads of rooms."

Elena shot Damon an incredulous look. He was just making everything worse!

"Aint-nobody-got-time-for driving there and back every day," Katherine said in an obvious tone, "besides, I have a feeling staying around here will be much more fun," she grinned devilishly.

Elena breathed in through her nose deeply – she didn't understand why she was so mad, she just was. Katherine was pushing her buttons and they'd barely got past the oh-so-sweet family reunion. "Fine," Elena conceded, "although I don't understand how you think you're going to have 'fun' around here when you're supposed to be laying low."

"Easy," Katherine smiled, "I'll just pretend to be you."

Damon raised an eyebrow as he watched the sibling rivalry unfold before him. The next few days were going to be _very _interesting…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :):):) So I'm kinda wary about this chapter cause there wasn't as much Bonnie action as I like to usually have so I hope you guys are okay with that! So we had some Caroline progression there...the point was to show how torn she is between the two. I would love for you to review even if it's only to let me know of your opinion about that lil love triangle, because I'm torn between who I want Caroline to continue a relationship with in this fic, because one of them has gotta end soon! You know our Caroline, she's a good girl, she can't go on like this! Lol. So basically you guys have the power there.  
Woah sorry for the ramble. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update the next chapter! Till next time, Team Salvatores, Bennett Brigaders, and Klausykins!**

* * *

~Season 4 babbling~  
I couldn't resist I'm sorry. So who's loving Season 4?! I can't decide whether I'm loving it or hating it! (Who am I kidding, I'm addicted). I love how freaking badass Connor is, when he had that ear bar thing in his mouth, like holy crap, hot or what?  
As always, I want more Bonnie screen time (thankfully she was in 'The Five' a lot) but uhm hello, what's all this about Meredith being the one to keep Damon in line when clearly Bonnie does that shit so well!? We could have a Bamon friendship going there (dare I say it.)  
And I've been loving Klaus, more so than ever (and that's saying something, cause I love that guy to death!) I don't care what anyone says; He's been getting a lot of stick for going all evil and reckless again but I'm thinking, thank God, cause I get so many Klaus feels when he's being badass. Like that Klamon teamup? Jesus christ, that was off the scale. Yes, maybe I did shed a tear for Rebekah when he was being unnecessarily horrible to her...(oh yeah, another character who is growing on me...SHE'S LIKE THE INSECURE GIRL WITHIN ALL OF US) But MAN Klaus, you being hella awesome. The Tyler-Hayley scene, Klamon scenes, Klefan scenes...just Klaus really. He's so entertaining with his mischievous ways! I was happy to see Elijah back but totally pissed that they teased us so much when it turned out he was in it for all of ten seconds practically. COME ON MAN! (Yeah, I love Elijah too.) And I watched a video on youtube of Nate at Eyecon the other day, and he accidentally let slip something which may have hinted he was back on the show. Guys, I nearly did a motherfucking backflip. Kol, my baby, please come back to us. And Julie, if you can't give us Bamon, give us Kennett.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo


End file.
